Revenge: A sequel to Reactions
by houseofstories99
Summary: A week after Ammutt's five sinners suffered their, um, interesting reactions to being taken, trouble arises in Anubis house yet again. Something weird has been going on... something more strange than usual. Will the Sibuna's be able to figure out what is going on now, and put it to rest like they always do? Or is everyone actually doomed this time?
1. Prologue

Hello my fantastically wonderful readers! So if your here reading this story, that (hopefully) means you LOVED my story _Reactions_, and are stoked to read THE SEQUAL! If that's not why you're here...you need to either read Reactions first or...eh, I don't know. SO MANY of you guys left comments on the _Reactions_ epilogue, demanding a sequel, that I just couldn't _not_ write one! I had a few ideas for the plot, so it took me awhile to figure out exactly what's gonna go down in this story! For now, this is just the prologue. I'm hoping to get the first chapter up within a few days, but I'm not sure when that day will be. But for now, I hope you enjoy the prologue to my new story Revenge: A sequel to Reactions. Happy Reading!

IIIIII DOOOOO NOOOOT OOOOWWWN HOOUSSE OFFF ANUUUUBIS!

* * *

It had been a boring day so far. Carl Woodward and Steve Jackson had nothing to do. Usually, being a paramedic, especially in a city like Liverpool, was full of action and adventure. But not today. Nothing had happened...yet.

They sat on the black leather couch in the paramedic section of the hospital, watching an old Seinfeld re-run.

Carl took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Well this has been an exciting day." he muttered to his friend.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding."

To both of their delights, the phone in the back of the room rang.

"I'll get it!" both men cheered, jumping off the couch.

They raced to the phone. Steve beat Carl by just a mere second.

He scooped the phone into his hands, quickly pressing the "Answer" button.

"999 What's your emergency?" he asked.

Frantic panting could be heard on the end of the line.

"HELP! My friend has been shot! I need a squad right away!" the caller screamed.

The voice of the person on the other end of the phone was so hysterical, and so dramatic, Steve could barely understand a word of what they just said- he also couldn't tell if it was male or a female calling.

"Alright, calm down. What's happened?l Steve asked soothingly.

The caller began panting again. Violent, piercing screams could be heard in the background.

"My friend...my friend was just shot! We need help right away!" the caller yelped

Steve was alarmed. Someone had been _shot?_

"Okay. Where is your location?" he asks

"Anubis House, one of the boarding houses at Frobisher Boarding School. I don't know the actual address. It's off Hayden Drive. Just GPS it or something I need an ambulance right now!" the caller screames.

"Okay. Try not to panic. Help is on the way." Steve reassured the frantic caller

More terrifying screams could be heard in the background. This made Steve somewhat scared...he'd never heard a scream that had so much urgency in it before.

"Please Hurry!" the caller screamed, before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Steve slammed the phone down, and ran towards the exit of the hospital, with Carl on his tail.

"What's going on? What happened?" Carl questioned

Steve kept running, but quickly turned his head back, to look Carl in the eyes.

"We need to move, now. There's an emergency. It's at some boarding school place thing called Anubis House. Do you know where that is?" Steve asked, frantically.

The two ran outside, and climbed into the nearest ambulance. Steve quickly started the engine.

"Wait, Anubis House? My niece Mara boards there!" Carl exclaimed

Steve began to steer out of the hospital lot hurriedly- he had no time to waste.

"Someone got shot there." Steve muttered, keeping his focus more on the road rather than his friend.

Carl's eyes grew wide. _WHAT?!_ Was it Mara? Is she okay? Was it one of her friends? What the hell happened?

Steve and Carl road in silence. Neither man had no idea what to say. Steve did not know anybody living at Anubis House, but he hoped for Carl's sake, that his precious niece, Mara, would be okay.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN! What do you think happened? Is Mara okay? Who made the phone call? As I was writing this, I realized it would be really nice if they would announce on the show what the schools actual name is- does anybody else feel this way?!

Anywho, I hope you like the prologue, and are exited for the first chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR!

See y'all later! SIBUNA!


	2. Chapter 1- The Cold

Hey guys! Fortunately, I have very little homework tonight, so I got this chapter finished! Thanks so much for the reviews on the prologue- I'm glad to see a few of you already intrigued! And now, for the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I, HOUSEOFSTORIES99 DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

~A few days earlier~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Can't you just bribe your Dad or something?" Patricia whines

I shrug, and rub her shoulders. "If only it were the easy." I tell her, kissing her forehead.

One of my favorite things about England, is the weather sucks. Apparently we're supposed to get 6-12 inches of snow AND ice tonight, and the temperature is going to be a high of -5 degrees. (Yes, I live in England, but I still measure temperature in Fahrenheit- Patricia harasses me daily for it.)

If the bad weather does come, the paths to the school will be extremely dangerous to walk on, and Dad will have to cancel school.

If it wasn't obvious already, we are all _praying_ for tomorrow off.

Another thing I like about bitter cold England; it has given me the perfect excuse to cuddle in bed with my girlfriend all evening.

Patricia pulls my blankets closer to her face, then lays her head on my chest.

"It's so cold." she murmurs, moving herself closer to me, even more than she already was.

I smirk. "You know, you might warm up a lot faster if you took your clothes off."

She smacks my arm. "You're such a perv." she mutters

I scoff. "Me? A perv? You're the one who had Sexual Lust as your reaction, Yacker." I tease her.

"Yeah but it's not like I could control that." she snaps

"I know, I know." I assure her, while I run my fingers through her hair.

She sighs. "I still can't believe I don't remember any of that madness." she whispers.

"It's okay, babe. According to Harriet, the book said that when everyone would come off their reactions...they would respond to it differently. And for you...it's not remembering." I tell her.

She looks at me with confusion. "So is that why we all forget what happened, except for Fabian?" she questions

I nod. "I think so."

She then laces her fingers through mine. We lay there in silence, holding eachother.

"I love you." she murmurs.

"I love you too." I reply

Soon after, she drifts off into sleep.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

I love movie nights.

I don't know which part about them I like the best: the unlimited popcorn Trudy makes us, chatting with the other girls, watching a good film, or sitting on Fabian's lap for the entire movie...

Yeah, I think it's the last one.

Willow and Joy had insisted on watching New Moon tonight. Then, Mara told them she had only seen Twilight. Joy and Willow, being the big Twilight freaks they are, forced Mara to watch New Moon with them. Since New Moon is one of my favorite movies, they invited me too.

We also invited Patricia, but she wanted no part of it.

When the four of us were setting everything up in the living room for our night of fun, Jerome and Alfie started making fun of how "wimpy" Edward and Jacob are. Fabian, decided to join in by saying no one in the entire movie could act.

They, like Mara, had only seen the first movie, so they were forced to join us as well.

So here we sit. Willow is sitting on Alfie's lap, at the end of the couch that I'm sitting on. (Well, technically I'm not sitting on the couch because I'm on Fabian's lap, but whatever.)

Jerome and Joy have taken up the other couch by laying down on it together. Then there's Mara, who sits awkwardly on the floor at Fabian and I's feet.

We're just getting to the scene where Bella is about to jump off the cliff to see Edward. I squeeze Fabian's hand; this part always gets my heart racing.

As Bella's standing at the edge of the cliff, taking off her jacket, Alfie suddenly jumps off the couch, knocking Willow down to the floor.

"DON'T DO IT BELLA!" he screams.

I can't help but burst out laughing. I'm not certain which part is funnier- the look on Willow's face as she landed on the floor, or the sincerity in Alfie's voice.

Everyone joins in on the laugher, especially Willow.

Then, Bella jumps off the cliff, and plummets into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfie screams

Now, none of us can stop laughing. Even as Bella crashes her head against the rocks, and begins to drown, we all continue to laugh.

A confused Trudy suddenly enters the room.

"What's so funny?" she asks

No one can stop laughing to explain to her what just happened.

"Well then. Maybe you all will find it funny that Mr. Sweet just called me to announce that school is officially canceled for tomorrow!" Trudy exclaims

We all clap and cheer. Even Alfie, who still looks upset.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your movie." she says before she leaves the room again.

I turn my attention back to the TV. Jacob is trying to revive Bella. Then, she opens her eyes.

"Yes he saved her!" Alfie cheers, with tears in his eyes

Willow rubs his back soothingly. "Of course he did silly! There wouldn't be an entire saga without her now would there?" she murmurs

Smirking, I lean my head back on Fabian's chest. He tilts his head down, and pecks my lips.

"You hate this don't you?" I whisper to him

He shakes his head. "Actually, not as much as I thought I would." he admits

I chuckle, and give him another quick kiss.

The rest of the movie is more entertaining than usual, with Alfie cheering every chance he got. When the credits start to roll, Alfie's a mess.

"That...that was the best movie I've ever seen." he whispers to Willow.

Willow takes his hand, as she bends down to pick up their bowl of popcorn. "We can watch Eclipse tomorrow since we have the day off." she says

Alfie nods his head excitedly. "Oh yes please please please please!" he exclaims

I laugh, and lean back on Fabian again.

We're all talking and what not when Victor storms into the room.

"I know there is no school tomorrow, but I still expect you all to be in bed by the time I hear a pin drop!" he booms

Everyone scrambles to their feet, and hurry towards their rooms.

Before I head upstairs, I give Fabian one last kiss.

"I love you." he tells me

"I love you too." I reply, not even a second after.

He smiles, and we both go our seperate ways.

I couldn't have asked for a better night.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

"Alfie Lewis, I swear you are the strangest human being I've ever known." Jerome says to me, as he's climbing into his bed.

"What? That was a great movie!" I reply defensively.

Jerome rolls his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning dude. Good night." he mumbles

"Good night." I say back, as I slip into my own bed.

For some reason, it's taking me awhile to fall asleep tonight. I must have had too much popcorn.

I sit up in my bed. Jerome is sound asleep by now. Sighing, I quickly and quietly slide out of my bed.

It's times like this when those late night Sibuna meetings come in handy. I'm able to slip out of my room without making a peep. Before Sibuna, I never could have done that.

I creep into the kitchen. All I want is a sip of milk, and then I'll go back to bed.

Or maybe I'll have a cookie or two...

Before I know it, I've eaten 7 chocolate chip cookies, and drank an entire glass of milk. Needless to say, I won't be asleep for awhile.

One more Alfie...that's all you need...

_Creak!_

I spin around. Is someone there?!

"Hello?" I whisper.

No response.

_Creak!_

There it is again. It sounds like it's coming from the pantry...

_Crash!_

Okay, someone is definitely in there...

I grab a broom that just happens to be next to the fridge.

Slowly, I creep up to the closed pantry door. I twist the doorknob...

What happens next is quick.

The broom is yanked from my hands. A white cloth is shoved over my mouth, and a gross, gassy taste fills my mouth. I don't even get a chance to call out for help.

After a few seconds, I feel incredibly sleepy. Next thing I know, a giant black sack is shoved over my head.

What is going on?!

I become weightless, and feel like I'm floating. My eyes are growing heavy...

I try to cling to consciousness for as long as I can, but it's no use. I soon fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

Yeah, I know. Not my best work...

Anyway, what do you think happened to Alfie? Did you like the ultra Peddie and Kabian?

I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope to not procrastinate for too long.

I'll probably update Broken next, then Oblivious, then this. So be on the look out.

As always, thanks for reading! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

That's all for now! Have a good night- SIBUNA!


	3. Chapter 2- Stupid Ice

Hey guys! Happy MLK Jr. Day! (to my American readers!) So since there's no school today, I decided to do some writing! Sadly, this chapter is kind of short, and a little boring, but don't worry- the exciting stuff will be coming soon! I promise! So, here's chapter two! I hope you like it:-)

I, HOUSEOFSTORIES99 DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT I REALLY WISH I DID.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Trudy this is amazing!" I exclaim, shoving more of her to-die-for French toast in my mouth.

She smiles at me from across the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it, dear." she says

I'm dabbing my mouth with a napkin, when Jerome walks into the room; he and Alfie are the only people missing from breakfast. For them, it's really surprising.

Jerome stops in his tracks, and looks around the table.

"Where's Alfie?" he asks

"Oh. Mr. Sweet called me this morning- unfortunately, Alfie's grandmother passed away last night. Alfie's father left a message on Mr. Sweet's phone, then picked him up early this morning." Trudy says

"Oh." Jerome replies, clearly surprised.

"Awww, poor Alfie!" Willow cries

I continue to eat my food. I feel bad for Alfie- that must be tough on him.

"There seems to be a lot of funerals around here lately." Willow adds

I stare up at her. "What do you mean?" I ask

She shrugs. "My friend Cory from Isis House lost his mom suddenly not too long ago. The funeral was supposed to be today, but since it was going to be outdoors, they canceled it. I was going to go- you know, since Cory is my good friend and we used to live in the same house together..."

Cory. The guy who lost his mom...because she became a sinner at the Founders Day celebration.

Patricia, KT, Fabian, and I exchange looks. We all know how Cory's mom died...but it's not like we can tell anyone that.

"That's very nice of you, dear." Trudy tells Willow.

Willow grins, and stabs her fork into her food.

I turn and face Patricia.

"I feel so bad about that. I almost feel like we should go to the funeral or something." I whisper to her.

She shakes her head disapprovingly. "No. We don't know him, let alone her. I know you feel bad, Eddie. But I think we should just let it be." she replies

I sigh, and continue to eat my food.

* * *

"C'mon Patricia, pleeeease?" KT begs

I lean back on my bed, and try to hold back a laugh. If Patricia actually allows KT to paint her nails, I'll be flabbergasted.

Patricia huffs. "Okay, fine. As long as you paint them red." she says

KT nods her head in approval. "Yes Ma'am!" she teases.

KT pulls her tub of nail polish over to her side, and pulls out a deep red color.

"Yacker, are you feeling alright?" I joke

"Shut up Eddie." she replies

KT unscrews the lid, and brushes the red polish over Patricia's nails.

I look over at Fabian, who is laying on his bed, doing something on his laptop.

"Fabian, would you like me to paint your nails?" I tease

Patricia and KT both giggle. Fabian looks up from his laptop at me.

"As much as I would _love_ that, I have to leave for a therapy appointment in about five minutes." he replies

"Oh darn!" I say sarcastically.

"Sweet's letting you go out in this weather?" Patricia asks

Fabian nods. "Yeah. I have to get a refill on my medications, so I can't not go."

"Hey Fabian, while you're at it, why don't you tell Patricia and Eddie how long it's been since the last time you cut?" KT says, a smile spreading across her face

Fabian smirks. "It's been...eight days." he says proudly

I smile. Good for him!

"Fabes, that's awesome!" Patricia exclaims

"Good job dude, that's incredible." I tell him

He smiles, and shuts his laptop. "I have to go now, I'll be back in a few hours." he says

I wave at him. "See ya dude."

"Be careful driving." Patricia hisses.

"Alright, I will." he replies

"Bye babe." KT chimes.

Fabian goes over to her, and quickly kisses her lips.

"Ah! My eyes!" I yell, shielding my face with my hands.

He rolls his eyes, then leaves the room.

KT turns and looks at me, then at Patricia. "Really? I've seen the two of you almost swallow eachother before!" she jokes.

Patricia's face turns bright red from embarrassment.

"Just paint my nails- whoa, did I just say that?" she says

KT and I burst out laughing. This has definitely been a great day off.

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

Jeesh, the roads are really slippery!

I cautiously pull my car into a parking spot, thats about as far away from the front door of my therapist's office as possible. Crap.

I rip the keys out of the ignition, and climb out of my car.

Brrrrr it's cold! I pull my jacket tightly across my body.

I carefully begin to walk through the snow and ice...

_Crack!_

I turn around. Two steps behind me, stands a figure dressed head-to-toe in black...and is holding a giant black sack in one hand, and a gun in the other.

My instincts kick in, and I sprint down the parking lot. The person chases after me.

I run as fast as my feet will carry me. The person in black is gaining on me. I start to quicken my pace, but then I slip on the ice, and land flat on my back.

I don't even get a chance to try to stand up. The person pins me down, and holds a white rag against my mouth. When I attempt to let out a scream, a hot gas fills the inside of my mouth.

The bag the person had been holding is thrust over my head. I'm starting to feel dizzy, and nautious.

I feel myself being lifted up, before I close my eyes...

* * *

Yeah, I know. That was pretty short, and not that exciting. BUT I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO GET SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING SO SOON!

Anyway...what do you guys think? Will Fabian be alright? Is the person who kidnapped Fabian the same person who kidnapped Alfie? If so, who is it, and what do they want?

Just wanted to let you guys know something: if you're a fan of my story Oblivious, I apologize it's been so long since I last updated. I have a bunch of ideas as to what is going to come next, but I need to organize them in way that will help me portray the story in the best way possible. It may be awhile before I update it again, so please hold tight, and know that I haven't forgotten about you!

Welp, that's it! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! SIBUNA!


	4. Chapter 3- Boredom

Hey guys! So, as you may already know, it's rare for me to update during the week, but I've been working hard on all three stories all week long and managed to get this one finished sooner than I had originally expected! I know I said I would have Oblivious done next, but it's way longer than I thought it would be- BUT IT WILL BE UP TOMORROW! Any who, here's Chapter 3 of Revenge! I hope you like it!

~I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS~

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Go fish." Eddie mumbles

I shrug, and take a card from the stack of cards between us.

"Do you have a nine of spades?" I ask

Eddie huffs, and hands me a card.

I never thought having a calamity day could be so boring. Alfie's not here to make things interesting, and Fabian's been gone for awhile...I'm about to explode from boredom!

I'm playing cards on the living room floor with Eddie...that's what it's come to.

Joy, Jerome, Mara and Patricia are sitting at the kitchen table, toying around on their phones.

As for Willow...she's doing some weird hippy vudu thing in the corner of the room...we're too afraid to ask any questions.

"Do you have a red jack?" Eddie asks, tearing me away from my thoughts.

I shake my head. "Go fish." I reply

He shrugs, then draws a card from the pile.

"Do you have-" he begins, but is intereupted when Trudy enters the room, and clears her throat.

Standing next to my beloved house mother, is a tall, lanky, dirty blonde haired boy with green eyes. He's wearing a grey T-shirt with a yellow, grey, green and blue plaid shirt over it, light baggy jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. He's somewhat cute, I guess...

"Willow, someone's here for you." Trudy exclaims

Willow stops her ritual or whatever, and faces the guy.

She smiles widely. "Cory!" she cheers

She runs up to him, and engulfs him in a giant hug.

"Hey Weepy Willow." he replies

Eddie leans in and whispers in my ear, "Alfie would be flipping out if he were here right now..."

"Ya think?" I whisper back.

Trudy clears her throat again, and makes a "get out of the room and give them privacy" gesture to the rest of us.

I pick up Eddie and I's pile of cards, and we leave the room.

On my way out, I poke Trudy on the shoulder.

"Trudy, do you know when Fabian's supposed to be back?" I ask her

She nods. "Oh yes actually. His therapist called- there was a problem with getting his medication, so he's staying the night with his parents so he can get it first thing in the morning." she says.

Darn it! We were going to have another movie night...

I thank Trudy, then head into Eddie's room to finish our game of cards.

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

"Cory, I've missed you so much!" I exclaim, reaching over to give him another hug.

He pats my back. "Yeah, I've missed you too. Isis is so boring without you." he says

I giggle- he's so sweet!

"Aw, it can't be that bad!" I reply

He snorts. "Uh, yeah it is. There's nobody there who's any fun at all...and everyone had been ignoring me unil recently..." he says, a frown forming on his face.

"About that...I'm really sorry about your mum, Cor. I can't even imagine how hard it's been..." I murmur

"It's okay. I'm getting better and better each day..." he whispers

I tap his hand. "Well that's good. I'll...go to the funeral with you...if you want for support."

He looks at me and smiles. "Willow, you're the best-"

He's cut off by the sound of Eddie stomping through the foyer.

"Trudy! I'm going to my Dad's office for dinner! I'll be back!" he calls out

"Okay!" Trudy replies from somewhere.

Eddie grabs his coat hanging on the coat rack by the front door, then leaves.

I turn my attention back to Cory.

"Since you're here, wanna go up to my room and play Chutes and Ladders? You know, for old times sake..." I suggest, while thinking about the fun times we used to have with that game.

Cory nods his head excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!"

I take him by the arm, and lead him upstairs to my room.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Edison, please be careful. It's still very slippery out there, and colder than normal. I don't want you getting hurt." Dad says

I hug him. "I'll be fine dad. It's not even a five minute walk, and I've done it a million times. Don't worry about it."

We pull away from our hug.

I start down the hallway leading away from his office. I wave at him one more time, before I'm out of his sight.

Man, dad was right- it's freezing tonight! The paths are still kind of slippery, but it's nothing unbearable.

_Snap!_

What was that? Meh, it was probably just a bracnch or something.

_Crack!_

Okay, that was just the wind. Even though I know nothing is happening, I start to walk faster.

_Snap!_

This time, I turn around. Nothing is behind me; stupid wind.

When I turn back around, I feel something heavy collide with my body.

Okay, this is definetly _not_ the wind!

I flail around on the sidewalk, trying to get back on my feet. I quickly realize that I'm being held down by an actual person. What the-?

I open my mouth to scream, but when I do a white cloth is shoved over my mouth.

"Don't. Say. A word." a voice growls

Soon, I start to feel sleepy. Dizzyness follows shortly after...

My head is spinning in a million circles...

Then I feel something being pulled over my head, and everything goes black.

* * *

Yeah, that one was kind of sucky, and really short. I'm sorry:-( Don't worry- each chapter will just get longer and longer!

Other than that, what did you think? Who kidnapped Eddie? Is it the same person who kidnapped Alfie and Fabian? What is going on here?

Oblivious WILL be up tomorrow, and possibly Broken.

PLEASE REVIEW! See you lovelies tomorrow! Sibuna!


	5. Chapter 4- Discoveries

Hey guys! How are ya? So, where I live, we're having the lowest temperatures we've had since the 1950's, and almost all the schools in my entire state are closed for tomorrow! Eeeeeeeepp! So since I didn't have to do any of my homework, I wrote! I'm really excited about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Have fun! :D

~I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

My head.

_Ouch._

It's aching, throbbing...

I almost feel nautious.

Blackness clouds my vision. I think I have just woken up, but due to the last thing I remember until now, I'm scared to open my eyes.

"You weren't out this long. I'm getting worried." a voice whispers

Is that...Alfie?

"He'll be awake soon. He's been stirring- that's a good sign." someone responds.

Fabian?! What is going on here?

I slightly fidget around. I'm laying on something soft, something comfortable...

"Eddie?" Alfie asks

I'm still too scared to open my eyes...

"Eddie, it's just us. You're alright. You can open your eyes." Fabian murmurs

Damn it...he knows me too well.

I slowly flutter my eyes open, then take in my surroundings. I'm in a familiar place; Harriet's old bedroom from when Denby and Frobisher held her hostage.

"EDDIE!" Alfie cheers.

"W-what's going on? What happened?" I stammer.

Fabian sighs, and sits on the edge of bed, next to me.

"Eddie...what's the last thing you remember up until now?" he asks

"I...I was walking home from school...I had just left after having dinner with my dad...and then out of the blue some maniac kidnapped me...I think." I tell him

Alfie and Fabian exchange knowing looks.

"Guys, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Someone kidnapped us..." Alfie whimpers

"Gee Alfie, REALLY?" I snap

"Alfie, go sit in the corner. I'll tell him." Fabian tells him.

At first, Alfie pouts, but then he simply walks over to a corner in the front of the room, and sits down.

"...Why does he have to sit in the corner?" I ask Fabian

"That's where I've been making him go when he misbehaves." he replies

"Okay...so what happened?" I question

Fabian draws in his breath. "Well, there's someone who'se clearly out to get us, and we have no idea why. This person kidnapped Alfie when he was grabbing a late night snack, and me when I was going to therapy. I think when whoever this physco took us, they used some kind of gas to knock us out- Alfie and I felt something weird in our mouths when we were being kidnapped, did you?"

I nod my head.

"This person...he/she only comes in here a few times a day: to drop someone new off, and to give us food. They're always wearing dark clothes, and a black ski mask. Alfie and I have the faintest idea as to who they are." Fabian explains

I shake my head in disbelief. "Who'se doing this to us? I mean, what have we done lately that want make someone want to kidnap us?" I ask

Fabian shrugs. "I have no idea. All I know is that whoever has us means business. Everytime he/she comes in here...they have a gun with them. Alfie tried to run past them earlier today, and they shot at him!"

My eyes grow wide. Who is this guy?!

"Fabian, I'm really scared. We have to get out of here." I whine

"I know, I know. But it's going to be okay- it always has, and it always will. I'm sure by now KT and Patricia have figured out something bad has happened to us, and they're going to find us soon." he reassures me.

I sigh. I guess all we can do is hope...

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"I have to admit, it's kind of nice not having the boys around for just one night." Patricia says, shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

I nod my head in agreement. Don't get me wrong, Fabian's the love of my life, but it's been nice to just chill with Patricia and watch TV tonight.

"I love this show." Patricia says.

I focus my attention back to the TV, we're watching My Strange Addiction. Some of the people who go on that show are just totally weird...that's why Patricia and I love it so much!

We've just been sitting here, talking and eating popcorn.

Then, another segment of the show comes on. The girls is addicted to Taxidermy!

"OH MY GOD!" Patricia and I exclaim

We look at eachother, and start laughing.

"Omg, if I had known that was an addiction, I would have signed Victor up years ago!" Patricia laughs

We just keep laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jerome asks, catching us off guard.

"You're face." I reply.

"Haha. Very funny." he replies sarcastically.

Patricia and I ignore him, and go back to our show.

"Hey, did Alfie tell anyone which of his grandmothers died?" Jerome asks

"No, now shh!" Patricia hisses

Jerome walks over to us, and picks up the remote, and turns the TV off.

"Guys. Listen for a second. One of Alfie's Grandmas died when he was eight. I think the other one died before he was even born." Jerome says

Patricia and I exchange worried looks.

"So...what are you saying?" I ask him

He sits down next to me. "I...I don't know. But I don't feel like he's really with his family."

Suddenly, my phone chimes in my pocket. As does Patricia's...

"Ugh, I need food." Jerome mumbles. He stands up and walks into the kitchen.

I glance down at my phone.

Message from: Anonymous, it reads.

"Weird, mine says it's from Anonymous." Patricia murmurs

"Yeah, mine too." I tell her

Without saying anything else, I click "read":

_I'm watching you._  
_I'm closer than you think._

_If it's your friends that you seek,_  
_you better not be weak._

_Leave £5,000 outside the front door of the gatehouse tomorrow at exactly twelve-noon, and I'll set them free._

_Pull any tricks, and I'll kill all three._

_~Anonymous~_

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I can't sleep. Most people probably can't when they've been kidnapped, but it would nice to escape reality for a few hours.

I glance at Alfie, who fell asleep in the corner. This place gives me the creeps. God I hope Patricia and KT have a plan...

Fabian rolls over, and takes the comforter covering us with him. I knew sharing this bed was a bad idea!

I reach over, and pull the comforter back on me, but still leave some of it on him.

I really hate this. I'm cold, tired, scared, annoyed, hungry...

_Creak!_

I jolt up in the bed. What. Was. That?

A light shines through the door, and it slowly creaks open. Then, a dark figure enters the room.

My kidnapper.

Not an inch of their skin is visible. He/She is wearing nothing but black, and a ski mask; just like Fabian had told me earlier.

"...What do you want from me?" I whisper

The kidnapper takes a few steps toward me. I can see a gun strapped to his/her hip. _Oh my god!_

He/She comes to my side , and grabs me by the throat.

"I. Want. Revenge!" they grumble

This physco is cutting off my air supply. My instincts kick in, and I throw my fist right in their face.

They fall off their feet, and land on the ground. I fly out of bed, and run past them towards the door.

The kidnapper jumps back on his/her feet, and chases after me. I don't make it out the door; they grab me by the throat, and shove me against the wall.

"Leave us alone!" I scream, gasping for air.

My attacker lets go of my throat with one hand, and uses the other to draw the gun from their side.

_Shit!_

Suddenly, the kidnapper is ripped off of me, and knocked down to the floor.

Alfie and the attacker roll around on the floor, trying to punch eachother. I slouch down to their level, and try to pull Alfie off of him.

All of our commotion awakens Fabian, for he's trying to pin down our kidnapper before my very eyes.

Alfie gets a perfect chance to sit on the attacker's stomach, while Fabian and I hold down their arms and legs.

We've done it. They're out numbered. He/she scrambles around beneath us, but it's no use. We're too strong for them.

Fabian moves his arms so that the attacker is still trapped, but so Alfie can rip their ski mask off their face. I gasp when I see the face of our kidnapper.

_Cory._

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, not while knowing that two of my best friends and boyfriend are being held hostage at the gatehouse.

Mara fell asleep hours ago, but I've just been laying here, tossing and turning...

Who would do this to them? What do they want from us? I thought all of this craziness ended a few weeks ago?  
I guess I shouldnt be surprised; this is Anubis after all.

How's Eddie? Fabian? Alfie? Are they scared? Are they being treated decent?

All these thoughts swarm around in my head. I can't take it, we need a plan!

I quietly but hurriedly get up from my bed, and sneak out of my room.

When I shut the door behind me, I see KT walking towards me.

"I can't sleep." we whisper at the same time.

"We need a plan, now." I say

KT nods in agreement. "Let's go to the cellar, where we can actually talk."

We tip-toe down the stairs, and sneak into the cellar. Luckily, the door is unlocked; it's not like we can get through the secret tunnel tonight.

Once we get downstairs, KT breaks down in tears.

"Patricia, I'm so scared! We have to do something, or we're going to lose all three of them!" she cries

I'm not that good at that whole "comforting others" thing, so I just simply pat her shoulder.

"I know, I am too. But crying isn't going to solve anything. We need an actual plan." I tell her

She wipes a few of her tears, and shrugs.

"Well, we obviously don't have five-thousand pounds, so we have to come up with how we're going to deal with that." she says

I nod, and recite the last part of the horrid text in my head:

_Pull any tricks, and I'll kill all three._

"What if...what if we snuck into the gatehouse early? I mean, if whoever has the boys is expecting us at noon, he/she won't suspect anything at around eleven or eleven thirty, right?" I suggest

"We could sneak in through the secret passageway! You know, the one Eddie, Willow, Harriet and I found when everyone was a sinner!" KT exclaims

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. But when we get in there, we won't know where they are. We can't exactly run around and call out their names." I tell her

"Well...where is the most logical place to keep them?" she questions

"The tank room?" I reply.

"Nah. I was thinking maybe like Harriet's old room, or the living room. We could try the tank room, too." she says

"Okay, here's what I think we should do. At around eleven tomorrow, we sneak into the gatehouse through the secret passageway. We'll sneak around, until we find them. Once we do, we sneak back out, run to the house, and call the police. All we have to say is some physco kidnapped them, they don't have to know any other details." I propose

KT takes a minute to let all of this sink in.

"I don't know...it seems really risky." she murmurs

"Well do you have anything better in mind?" I snap

KT shakes her head. "No, I don't. I just wish there was an easier way..."

I shrug. I couldn't agree with her more, but I think this is the only way we can successfully get the boys back.

"So...what do you say? Are you in?" I ask her

KT frowns, but then turns it upside down. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

Whoa whoa whoa...Cory has the boys?! How?! Why?! What does he want!? Will Patricia and KT get them out successfully?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! See ya later! Sibuna!


	6. Chapter 5- The Escape

Hey guys! So I spent a lot of time writing this yesterday, but didn't get to edit it until today! So here it is! I hope you like it!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY, YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"C-Cory?" Alfie stammers

"Let go of me!" he hisses

"Not until you tell us why you kidnapped us!" Fabian snarls

"Okay, you really want to know? You sick freaks killed my mother!" he yells.

My heart rate shoots up. How does he know that?! (Even though it's kind of technically true...)

"What are you talking about?" I hiss.

Cory lets out an evil laugh. "You dumbasses really don't know?"

The three of us exchange worried looks.

Cory snorts. "My Mom was Raymond and Rufus Zeno's sister. She married my dad, so her last name was Baker. You morons would have never known a Zeno was at the Founder's day celebration even if you had your souls!" he screams

How many evil Zeno's are there?!

"After your whole Ammutt fiasco, anyone could have been the one to die, and been taken to the underworld. And it was my mother! First, you guys killed my favorite Uncle, then you got my other Uncle arrested, and then you killed mother! I want revenge!" Cory booms

"We didn't kill your mother! It wasn't us, I swear!" Alfie screams

Cory laughs. "You were all sinners. Except for you, Osirian. If your two hadn't been taken, or if you actually used your powers for something, her life could have been spared. And now, you're going to pay!"

Fabian and Alfie look deeply hurt. Angrier than ever, I smack Cory across the face.

This makes Cory even livid. He throws the three of us off of him, and stands up. He pulls his gun from his side, and points it at us.

"Alright look. Here's what's gonna happen. Your little girlfriends are going to bring me five-thousand pounds today at noon. Then, I'll let the three of you go, and we can put all of this to rest. But, if either one of them pull any tricks, I'll kill all three of you...and if I feel like it, I'll make them watch. Deal?"

"You stay away from them!" Fabian screams, lunging at Cory

Alfie and I hold him back before he gets the chance to touch Cory.

"Oh, what will you do about it Rutter? Beat me up? Please, you couldn't even take down a weak girl!"

Fabian fidgets and thrashes in Alfie and I's grip.

"See you boys at noon." Cory snarls. He slams the door behind him. Alfie and I let go of Fabian.

"I hate that guy." he grumbles

"Guys! What are we going to do? He's going to _kill_ us!" Alfie hisses

"Unless Patricia and KT get five-thousand pounds." I say, trying to reassure them.

"Eddie, where do you suppose they're going to come up with that kind of money?!" Fabian shreiks

I shrug. Yeah, they probably can't...

"Okay guys, calm down. Patricia and KT aren't gonna let this guy win. I'm sure they've come up with a plan, and we're going to be out of here in no time. C'mon guys, we've been in worse situations." I say reassuringly

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Fabian hisses

"Okay, um, well, the whole world was doomed a few weeks ago because Frobisher and Denby almost released an evil demon into the world! This just affects us at least!" I reply, raising my voice.

"Just us? Eddie, this affects everyone around us! Who knows what this guy will do next-" Fabian begins

"Will you two shut up!" Alfie yells.

Fabian goes quiet. We look at Alfie with annoyance.

"Look, you guys are completely forgetting about the fact that if KT and Patricia do have a plan, they're putting us at an even bigger risk of being killed. He may even kill them! We have to come up with something else!" he explains.

Didn't think about that...

"Alright, then what do you suppose we do?" Fabian asks, his voice calm, unlike it had been before.

"I don't know! Your the smart one!" he hisses

Alfie and Fabian bicker back and forth. I may have to take back what I just said to Fabian...this could be the worst Sibuna situation we've ever been in.

* * *

~The next morning~

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

We have ten minutes.

Ten minutes until Patricia and I are going to risk all odds to get our boys back.

No matter how confident we may feel, it's not going to be an easy task.

I'm so nervous, I can hardly eat my brunch; I've been pushing it around on my plate with my fork. When I look over at Patricia, I notice she's doing the same thing.

"Wow, it really sucks being the only guy here." Jerome says

"Well the rest of them will be back soon, so it's not going to last much longer." Patricia snaps.

"Oh goodie! I miss my Alfie." Willow chimes

I sigh. I really hope we can do this...

Patricia glances at her watch, then at me.

"Hey Trudy, KT and I are going to go for a walk. We'll be back soon." she says

Trudy gives her an odd look. "Um, alright. Be careful please." she says

We agree, then head for the door.

"I'm so scared." I say, as we begin our hike to the gatehouse.

Patricia shrugs. "I'm not really scared...I'm more, on edge you could say. Worried. Not scared." she says

I sigh. Typical Patricia, not wanting to show any fear, what-so-ever.

We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"I almost feel like we should've brought a weapon with us or something." I eventually say

Patricia smirks. "That probably wouldn't do us any good. This psychic kidnapper probably has a gun, or a sword or something, we wouldn't have a chance."

"So are you saying we don't stand a chance in getting them out?" I ask, becoming concerned.

"No. I know we can save them, I'm just saying if it came down to a fight or something, which it won't, we would never win. This plan is full-proof KT, I promise."

The gatehouse is in view. I was really hoping we'd never have to come near this place again, but I was wrong.

Patricia and I stop. We stare at the gatehouse in silence, before Patricia finally speaks:

"Are you ready?" she questions

I nod my head. "Ready as I'll ever be." I reply

She smirks. "Alright. Now where's this secret passage?"

"Follow me." I say

We sneak through the secret passage with ease. Soon enough, we're inside the gatehouse.

"I can't believe with as much time as we spent here I never knew about this." Patricia whispers

We look around, and make sure nobody is near.

"Okay, let's check Harriet's room first. It'll probably be the hardest place we'll sneak into, so let's get it out of the way." I whisper

Patricia nods her head. Slowly and quietly, we tip toe through the upstairs living room of the gatehouse. As we're walking through the main upstairs lobby, I notice someone sitting in a chair sleeping- the same chair Caroline sat in when she turned Willow into a sinner. They're wearing black clothes, and have a ski mask over their head.

...The kidnapper.

I shake Patricia's arm, pointing to the man who kidnapped our boys.

Her eyes look like they're about to bug out of her head.

"Shoot." she whispers.

"C'mon, let's just keep going." I whisper back.

We sneak past the person breezily. Then, we tiptoe down the hallway leading to Harriet's room.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Guys, I feel like we're running out of time!" Alfie exclaims, worry in his voice.

"Alfie, that's because we are running out of time!" Fabian snaps back.

"Guys, calm down! I think-"

The doorknob on the door to this prison cell begins to turn.

"He's coming to kill us!" Alfie whispers, crouching down behind Fabian and I.

The knob turns, and the door slowly opens. Standing there, are Patricia and KT.

"Yacker! KT!" I exclaim

Fabian and Alfie cheer, and we all hug eachother.

"I knew you'd come." I whisper to Patricia.

She smirks, and pecks my lips.

"Like I'd let someone get away with kidnapping you." she snorts, after we pull away.

I look over, and notice that KT and Fabian are having a breif make-out session themselves.

"Hey, um guys, I hope you all know that Cory's surely going to kill us now." Alfie hisses

Patricia looks at me with confusion. KT and Fabian break apart.

"Cory?" she asks

I nod. "Yeah, the kid from Isis House. He's our kidnapper. He wants revenge on us for killing his mom. He knows about founders day and Ammutt because he's Raymond and Rufus's nephew." I say

"Seriously?" KT exclaims

I nod. "Yeah. He's kind of messed up, if you hadn't figured that out already." I joke

"He shot at me the other day. The dude means business." Alfie adds

"Okay, well look. We need to get out of here, it's almost noon. Cory's out there asleep, and we snuck in just fine without him noticing us. We can sneak out just as easily. We just have to be dead silent." Patricia says

We all nod in agreement. "Okay. Let's do this." I whisper

Fabian puts his hand over his eye. "Sibuna." he whispers

We all repeat the gesture. "Sibuna."

I slip my hand into Patricia's. We all tip-toe out of the room, and quietly shut the door behind us.

"No one. Make. A sound." I whisper.

Everyone nods in agreement. I pull Patricia along with me, while the others follow behind us.

We're in the main area now. Just like Patricia and KT had said, Cory is sleeping in a chair, oblivious to the fact that we're sneaking out.

Patricia squeezes my hand. I shoot her a "it's going to be okay" look, and press her hand against my lips. She smiles at me, and we keep moving.

Suddenly, Alfie sneezes. A loud, echoing sneeze.

_Shit._

All five of us freeze. Cory looks up from his sleep, and sees us.

"RUN!" I scream

We take off. I lead them towards the secret passageway, and we hurry through it.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Fabian screams

I run as fast as my feet will carry me. Patricia is right behind me, while the others are a little more behind us.

Then, I hear gun shots.

"He's open firing!" KT screams

Gun shots continue to explode in the air. I look back, to see Cory is gaining on us.

"Keep moving!" I scream.

We're running through the woods by the house now. Cory is still shooting at us- this could not get any worse.

Coming up is the big tree KT and I hid behind when we found out my Dad was working for team evil. I look behind me again, to see that Cory is getting further behind us.

"Behind the tree!" I scream loud enough, so only my friends can hear.

More gun shots ring through the air. I grab Patrcia's arm, and pull her behind the tree with me.

KT, Fabian and Alfie must not have heard me before, because they run right past the tree. Luckily, there's a large bush a few feet up from Patricia and I, so they duck behind it.

Gunshots continue to pierce the air. Cory is getting closer. I peek around the tree, to make sure my friends are safe.

It looks like they are. But as I start to turn my head away, I see a bullet pierce Fabain straight in the side of his head.

* * *

NOOOO! FABIAN! Will he be okay? What's going to happen next? Will Cory get away with this?

I'm going to hopefully update again this weekend, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too terribly long! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! :D :D

P.S.- SIBUNA!


	7. Chapter 6- The Aftermath

Hey guys! I don't know how, but I'm managing to write these chapters really fast! If only I had the same luck with Oblivious and Broken...

Oh well! Whatever! I hope you like this chappy!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Never before in my life have I felt such an adrenaline rush. I've never run the speed I'm going at right now either; all to get to Fabian, who just had a bullet fly straight through his head.

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

"FABIAN!"

For a moment, it almost feels as if the four of us have forgotten how to speak English; the only word coming out of our mouths is his name.

His head has a giant hole in it's side, which is gushing out blood. He's long fallen unconscious, but his eyes are still semi open.

KT pulls him into her arms, letting his blood seep into her clothes. She's crying hysterically; it's almost scary.

I crouch down at his side, and grab his arm. I press my shaking fingers against his deeply scarred wrist- he has a pulse!

"Guys, he's still alive!" I yell

But that doesn't help anything. KT is still erratic, as are Patricia and Alfie. Warm tears slide down my face; this cannot be happening!

We're screaming so loud, I can barely hear any of it. Alfie hovers over Fabian, and starts pounding on his chest.

"C'MON FABIAN C'MON!" he screams

"FABIAN!" KT shrieks again, between sobs.

Alfie stands up, and starts running around. "WHERE DID YOU GO CORY?! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I DO!" He yells.

KT and Patricia are cradling Fabian in a way that they're both holding him, and giving support to his head. (As much support as they can, since they're hands are shaking more than a level ten earthquake.)

Alfie runs back to us, tears pouring out of his eyes. "WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!" he screams

"OR AN AMBULANCE!" Patricia yells

I stand up. "Guys, stay here. I'm going to go back to the house and call 999. I'll be back." My voice cracks. Hold it together Eddie...

I start sprinting towards the house. I don't see Cory anywhere; he must have run off.

The House is growing closer and closer. Soon enough, I'm running through the front door, and grabbing the main phone.

Trudy enters the hallway as I'm dialing 999. "Eddie, what on Earth?" she exclaims.

I ignore her, and wait for someone to pick up. "999 What's your emergency?" a man's voice asks suddenly.

"HELP! My friend has been shot! I need a squad right away!" I scream.

Trudy looks at me with wide eyes. 'WHAT?!" she shrieks

"Alright, calm down. What's happened?" the operator on the line murmurs

"My friend...my friend was just shot! We need help right away!" I pant, holding back tears

My screaming has attracted Jerome and Willow's attention. They look at me with terror in their eyes.

"Okay. Where is your location?" the operator asks

"Anubis House, one of the boarding houses at Frobisher Boarding School. I don't know the actual address. It's off Hayden Drive. Just GPS it or something, I need an ambulance right now!" I screech.

"Okay. Try not to panic. Help is on the way."

Willow starts screaming and crying. "Eddie! What is going on?" she yells

"Please Hurry!" I shriek, as I hang up the phone.

Trudy, Jerome, and Willow look at me with confused and scared faces.

"Someone shot Fabian!" I spat. I turn away from them, and run back out the door.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"FABIAN WAKE UP!" I scream

Alfie continues to pound on his chest, trying to revive him. This isn't happening this isn't happening...

"C'mon Fabian!" Patricia cries

I cannot believe this is happening. The boy I'm in love with, who just a few minutes ago was so full of life, is now dying in my arms.

I move some of the less bloody strands of hair away from his face. "Fabian, please come back to me! You can't leave me!" I whine, letting more tears leak.

Then, Eddie comes running back. Behind him are Trudy, Jerome, Willow, Mara, Joy, and Victor. They see Fabian, and start screaming.

"FABIAN!" Joy yells, dropping down to her knees next to us.

"I'll go wait for the ambulance!" Victor yells, running back towards the house.

'WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" Trudy yells

"He got shot Trudy! What do you think happened?" Patricia hisses, tears running down her face.

Willow crouches down next to Alfie, and starts crying with the rest of us. That's all any of us can do, is cry- even Jerome and Eddie are.

Victor comes running back, with two paramedics on his tail, who are pulling a stretcher behind them.

"Uncle Carl?" Mara exclaims, tears still streaming down her face.

One of the paramedics waves to her. I clutch Fabian's arm. Don't leave me baby...

"I need everyone to move out of the way!" Mara's Uncle yells

Everyone backs away from Fabian, except for me- I'm not leaving him.

"Ma'am, can you move out of the way-" one of the paramedics begins

"NO!" I scream, clinging on to Fabian tightly

Eddie and Jerome sneak up behind me, and pull me off of Fabian.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I yell

"Shhh, KT, it's alright-" Eddie begins

"FABIAN!" I scream, trying to break out of Jerome and Eddie's grip.

The paramedics crouch down to Fabian's level, and lift him on to the stretcher. They start attaching him to a bunch of tubes, and wrap a large white cloth around his head.

I continue to thrash in Eddie and Jerome's arms. I need my Fabian!

The paramedics start to push Fabian's stretcher back to the ambulance, waiting by the house. Eddie and Jerome let go of me, so we can chase after Fabian.

As we're running, Victor steps in front of us, and puts his arms out.

'YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he booms

We stop dead in our tracks. I'm not letting Victor control me right now!

I try to run around him, but he stops me.

"You all are going back to the house! The police are there waiting, and they're going to talk to you! And who I mean by "you", are Williamson, Miller, Rush, and Lewis. Now go!" Victor yells

I blink back more tears. He's not going to let me see Fabian?!

I shrug, and follow my housemates back to Anubis, and let my tears consume me.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Shhh, Yacker, calm down. It's going to be alright." I soothe. I've never seen Patricia cry before, and the fact that she's crying so hard scares me.

She digs her head into my chest, and cries. I stroke her hair, and kiss her head. "It's going to be okay." I whisper to her again.

But the thing is, I don't know what's going to happen next. That bullet went straight through Fabian's head; I know his chance of survival is going to be low.

I can't bear the thought of losing him. He went through so much recently: the cutting, the suicide attempts, his depression...it was hard for him. I know it was, because I was there with him. I was there to calm him down during the two times he relapsed, I was there when he tried to take his life (twice), and I was there just now when he got shot in the head! It's not fair! Why does everything bad have to happen to him?

Anger and rage are building within me. I guess everyone else feels the same way: KT's curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, Patricia's bawling in my arms, Alfie's holding Willow in his arms, and they're both crying, Joy's in hysterics and Jerome's even let a few tears fall...

Then, a police officer enters the room, tearing me away from my thoughts. Victor and my Dad are on his tail, looking quite concerned.

The cop clears his throat. "Hello. My name is Officer Mitchell. I'm in charge of figuring out exactly what happened to Fabian Rutter. I know that all of you care about Mr. Rutter, so I'm going to need a few of you to answer some questions. I'll start by talking to Edison Miller."

I look down at Patricia, who is still clinging to me, while sobbing helplessly.

"Yacker, babe. I have to go talk to the police officer." I whisper in her ear.

She nods slowly, and let's go of me. My poor Yacker; she looks so miserable, it's breaking my heart.

I stand up from the couch we've been sitting on, and walk over to Officer Mitchell. He smiles at me.

"This way please." he says, gesturing for me to leave the room. I step into the hallway, with him following me.

"We're going to do this in Mr. Rodenmarr's office, if you don't mind." he says

I nod, and climb up the stairs. Of course this has to take place in Victor's office; everything bad seems to happen there.

Shoot. We didn't really get the chance to come up with a cover story. What am I supposed to say, "Oh some freak kidnapped us because we set free an evil spirit that killed his mom, and before that sent his Uncle to the underworld for all eternity?" Yeah, that'll go sooooooooooooooo well.

Officer Mitchell opens Victor's door, and ushers me inside. I sit in the chair in front of Victor's desk, and he sits in Victor's seat.

"Edison. Before we begin, I just want you to know that you are not in any trouble. I'm the good guy here; all I'm trying to do is figure out who did this to Fabian. I'm going to ask you some questions, and as long as you're one hundred percent honest with me, this will be painless. Understood?"

I nod my head in approval.

"Alright. First, tell me your relationship with Fabian." he begins

I sigh. "He's my roommate...and my best friend. I love him to death." I say

Officer Mitchell pulls out a yellow notepad, and types on it.

"Okay. Since the two of you are so close, is there anything going on with Fabian personally that could have set this off?"

"He's recovering from a self-harm addiction. He tried to commit suicide a couple weeks ago. But he's in therapy now and is doing much better. But I don't understand how that would have to do with anything." I tell him

Officer Mitchell nod, and writes on his notepad.

"Very well. Now, you're Father told me you were at the scene of the crime. Can you tell me everything that happened, leading up to when Fabian was shot?" he asks

I purse my lips. I'm not sure how I'm going to respond to this...

"Um, well...it's an interesting story..." I begin

"Go on." he says, looking intrigued.

I shrug. "Okay...there's this guy named Cory...and he sort of kidnapped Fabian, me, and our friend Alfie. For some reason that I don't know of, he thinks the three of us had something to do with his moms sudden death. I didn't even know the guy until he took me hostage. Anyway, he said he was going to kill us if my girlfriend, Patricia, and Fabian's girlfriend, KT, didn't bring him five-thousand pounds. Well, Patricia and KT came up with a plan to sneak us away from Cory, but he caught us. As we were running away from him, I started to open fire, and one of the bullets..."

I wipe a few tears from my eyes, as I remember the mere second of when the bullet hit Fabian.

Officer Mitchell stares at me in awe. "Um, alright. Uh...you can go now, Edison. Thank you for your time. Would you mind sending your friend Alfie up here please?"

I nod my head. Is that all he wanted to hear?

I shrug, and leave Victor's office to go find Alfie.

* * *

It's been almost three hours since Fabian was shot. Nobody has heard anything about his condition. Trudy rode in the Ambulance with him, and she promised to call us soon, but the phone has yet to ring.

Officer Mitchell interviewed Alfie and Patricia after me; KT was so hysterical that he decided he'd talk to her another time. Luckily, I had a brief moment to tell the two of them the story I told, so they managed to pull of telling pretty good retelling of it. Officer Mitchell left awhile ago; he said some other officers were going to look for Cory. I'm still surprised he didn't question me more about him...

Things have slowly settled back down. KT fell asleep, after crying for a solid two hours. Alfie and Willow are watching Eclipse, as she had promised him the other night. I'm not sure what Jerome, Joy, and Mara are doing...

Patricia eventually calmed down too. She, like KT, fell asleep awhile ago...except she fell asleep in my arms. I don't mind, the only problem is that we're in her bed, which means Mara will be in here later, and that will be awkward. As much as I hate to think it...I don't have someone sharing my room with me tonight.

Patricia stirs in my arms. I smile, and kiss her head. Then, my phone vibrates; I'm getting a text from Alfie.

I open his message. _"Come down stairs. Trudy called; Victor's going to tell us how Fabian's doing." _, it reads.

I gently lay Patricia down on her bed, then tip toe out of her room. I run down the stairs, into the living room.

Alfie, Willow, Joy, Jerome, and Mara are seated on the two couches. Victor is standing behind the one nearest to the kitchen, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Have a seat, Edison." he grumbles

I sit down next to Alfie and Willow. "Well...I just talked to Trudy...the outcome for Fabian doesn't look too good..."

Tears well in my eyes. No...

Victor shrugs. "Fortunately, the bullet did not hit a major part of his brain, but landed in the side of it. Hopefully, it won't cause permanent damage. However, he lost approximately eighty-seven percent of his blood."

I throw my head in my hands. I do not like where this is going...

"The doctors have been trying to give him blood transfusions, but his blood type is O negative, so they're having a hard time doing so."

I look back up, and stare at Victor. For once, he actually looks like he's upset.

"So...is he going to survive?" Mara asks

Victor draws in his breath. "Children...Fabian has a less than five percent chance of survival. I'm very sorry."

* * *

Noooo! Is Fabian going to die?! Are the police going to find Cory, and arrest his sorry butt?

I'll try to update this, Broken, and Oblivious soon. Apparently, my hometown is supposed to get some freezing-rain this week, so I'm hoping for a day off school. If that's the case, then I'll update soon. If not, then I probably won't be on until next weekend.

Bye guys, have a good night! SIBUNA!


	8. Chapter 7- Hospitalized

Hey guys! So, I've been reading all of your wonderful reviews, I've come to a fork in the road in my writing. A good number of you ship Kabian, and a good number of you don't. I don't know what to do! For now, I guess I'll incorporate them, but maybe not as much as I will with Peddie? Let me know what you think I should do in your reviews! And now, on to the story! I hope you like it:-)

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS? K, NOW GET READING!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Whenever I hear about something that has a ninety-five percent chance of happening, I always have thought "Oh, that's not going to happen, ever."

But now, I'm _really_ hoping it's the pesky little five percent that pulls through this time.

Fabian...he only has a five percent chance of survival. Which means, he has a ninety-five percent chance of dying.

I can't believe it...there's no possible way this is happening. I'm not going to lose my best friend; this is all a dream! At any moment, I'll be awake, and Fabian will be sound asleep in his bed on the other side of our room...

...But that moment doesn't come.

Joy breaks down, and Jerome has to comfort her. Mara and Alfie look terrified, while Willow bawls.

"I...I'm afraid I'm not finished." Victor says

We all stare at him. How much worse could this possibly get?

"Fabian's in a coma...and his Doctor's are saying that even if he continues to survive, he may never come out of it."

That's when I break. I stand up from the couch, and storm out into the hallway. I go into that awkward corner where the cellar door and the stairs meet, and slump down. Tears run down my face. This can't be happening this can't be happening...

I thought I was going to lose him last time, but I got lucky. This time, I know that's not going to happen again. Fabian's going to _die_!

There's only going to be four of us in Sibuna. I'm no longer going to have a roomate...or a brother/best friend. There's no way I'm going to be able to pull through without him...he's the glue to sibuna; he holds us all together. He's one of the most important persons in my life, and in just a matter of days, or hours even, he'll be dead.

"Eddie?" a voice croaks

I look up, to see KT standing a few feet away from me. Her face is tearstained, and she looks concerned. How am I going to tell her everything Victor just told the rest of us?

"How...how bad is it?" she stammers

A few more tears fall from my face. "He...he's in a coma..." I stutter

KT nods, and a few tears escape her eyes. "Eddie...don't candy-coat anything for me. He...he's not going make it, is he?" she murmurs

I shake my head, and more tears fall from our eyes. I stand up, and pull her into a hug.

I'm not sure how long we've been standing here, crying on to each other. We don't pull away, until we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

There stands my Dad. He looks sad, yet also frightened. "D-Dad." I stammer

He takes a few steps toward us, and sighs. "I know that now is probably not the best time to question the two of you, but Fabian's Parents are going to sue the school if they don't get answers. Please, just tell me the truth; what happened?" he asks

I blink back a few tears, and then explain everything to him. KT stands next to me, and squeezes my hand for comfort whenever I'm about to break down in more tears. Dad just nods, and goes along with what I say.

"Alright...I'm glad I know the truth. I'll come up with a cover story for Fabian's family and the public. For the rest of the night, just wind down, and try to get some sleep. You've certainly earned it." he says

I nod in agreement. He gives me a quick, awkward hug, and then he leaves.

"I...I need to be alone." KT whispers

I nod, and watch as she hurries upstairs. I can't imagine how she must be feeling; if this had happened to Patricia, I don't even know what I would do.

I shrug, and march up the stairs. No way am I going to be able to sleep in my room tonight; it'll remind me too much of _him._

My feet drag against the ground, as I push the door of Patricia and Mara's room open.

When I enter, Patricia is awake and sitting up in her bed, staring at me.

Neither of us say anything; my face speaks for myself. I walk toward her, and climb into her bed with her. She opens up her arms, and wraps them around me.

Before, I was comforting her. I was the strong one, who was trying to keep us from breaking. But now, we've seemed to have switched roles.

* * *

~The Next Day~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Breakfast is silent. Nobody says a word, except for when something needs to be passed across the table.

It's weird to see everyone so...down. Jerome and Alfie aren't their usual selves, and none of the girls are chatting like they do at every meal..

Trudy enters the room, and starts collecting our plates. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fabian's doctor called me this morning. He had to undergo an operation last night, and he said that if all is well later on, he may be allowed to have visitors." she murmurs

"May? As in, not for sure?" I snap

Trudy nods her head sadly. "Yes dear, I'm afraid so..." she replies

I shrug, and excuse myself from the table. I can't be in here, it's just too much.

I hear footsteps behind me, as I hurry towards my room. That is, until I remember, I'm not going anywhere near my room for awhile.

"Eddie." a voice whispers

I turn around to see Alfie and Patricia standing behind me. Alfie waves a pair of car keys in the air.

"Go grab KT. We're going on a road trip." he announces

I look at him in confusion. I'm really not in the mood for any of his games. "To where?" I ask

Alfie and Patricia exchange depressed looks. "...To the hospital. I don't know about you guys, but I have to see him." Alfie whines

"Didn't Trudy just say-" I begin, before Alfie interrupts me:

"Since when have you ever let an adult stop you from doing anything? Now C'mon, let's go find KT, I want to get going."

* * *

"Hi, we're here to see Fabian Rutter." I say to the nurse, sitting at the front desk in the front entrance of the hospital.

Her fingers fly over the computer keyboard in front of her. "Fabian's in critical condition at the moment. If you would like, you can wait in the waiting room on the fifth floor for any updates." she says

I face the others, who are nodding their heads in approval. "Okay. Do we just go on up? I ask

The lady nods. "Yep. I'll let Fabian's doctor know you're here."

I thank her, and then we make our way to the elevators around the corner.

"Wow, we know this place too well." Alfie comments

"Too well for my liking." KT adds

Patricia and I laugh lightly. The elevator doors ding, and slide open. The four of us step inside. I'm reaching forward to press the "5" button, but Alfie smacks my hand out of the way.

"I wanna press the button!" he whines

"No, I'm going to!" I reply, reaching for the panel of buttons.

Patricia buts in, and pushes the button. "Did the two of you turn back into first graders over night or something?" she groans

Alfie and I mutter sorry under our breath. We ride in silence, until the elevator unexpectedly stops on the third floor.

The doors slide open, and two nurses dressed in scrubs step in. "I don't understand how we could lose so much morphine." one nurse says, as the doors shut behind her.

The other nurse shrugs. "One of the med students probably misplaced it. They probably just wanted to save their skin."

"But that was a ton of morphine! How did they manage to lose such a powerful, expensive medication like morphine!?" the first nurse hisses.

The elevator dings, signaling it's arrived on the fifth floor, and the doors are pulled open. The four of us step out, listening to the bickering nurses until the doors shut again.

It's then when I realize where we are: the same waiting room where so much happened just a few weeks back. I really didn't want to be back again, yet here I am.

"Well this certainly brings back some memories." KT murmurs

I sigh. I guess all we can do now, is wait. Wait for some news...wait for anything, really. We sit down on the infamous hospital waiting room couch, and I let my worry consume me.

* * *

"How. Long. Has. It. Been?" Alfie whines

"Alfie, it's only been thirty-five minutes since we got here." KT replies

I look down at Patricia, who has been resting her head on my shoulder for quite some time now. Even though it hasn't even been an hour since we arrived here, it feels like it's been an eternity.

"Fabian Rutter?" a Nurse suddenly calls out.

The four of us spring up from our seats, and hurry over to her.

"How is he?" KT asks

The nurse shrugs. "Not well. Fabian had to undergo a major surgery on his head last night, and it resulted in major Internal Bleeding. This means, that Fabian will suffer serious life-long effects from the operation." she says

My heart sinks. No...

"But can't they just put a big Band-Aid on his head?" Alfie asks

The Nurse cracks a small smile. "I'm afraid that's not how it works. The bleeding will cause Fabian to lose his Motor Skills. This includes Reading, Writing, his ability to hold and use objects..."

KT suddenly runs out of the room. I don't blame her; I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"When can we see him?" Patricia questions.

"Unfortunately, Fabian is in the ICU. It is a law that while any minor is in the ICU, only the legal guardians of the child are allowed to visit them. I'm terribly sorry."

We thank the Nurse, and walk back to where we were sitting earlier. Patricia and Alfie start bawling.

"He...he won't be able to read. He loves reading, he's a bookworm! He'll never be himself again if he can't read!" Alfie cries

I let a few (okay, more like a lot of) tears spring from my eyes. "I..." I'm not sure what I was going to say. I can't focus on anything but what the Nurse just told us.

"Shouldn't we go find KT?" Alfie asks, wiping away his tears.

"She probably wants to be alone." Patricia whimpers, lacing her fingers through mine.

I nod in approval. I slump down on the couch in the back of the room, and pull Patricia into my arms. Alfie sits next to us, and we just cry and cry...

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

I need to see him.

I don't care what any Nurse, or any Doctor tells me. I have to see my Best Friend.

I'm not sure how many more chances I'll even get to see him. It wasn't until a few hours ago when I had to face reality; Fabian's going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I can't fathom what I'm going to do without him. Before Sibuna, we were never close. But now, he's like the brother I've never had but always wanted. Sure, I'm close with Jerome and Eddie too, but...I don't know...it's just the thought of not having Fabian around...I can't even believe it.

Patricia and Eddie fell asleep awhile ago. I don't think anyone slept too good last night; I know I didn't. KT came back awhile ago, too. She ran off to a bathroom, and cried in one of the stalls for an hour. She's curled up in a ball next to Eddie, still crying.

I stand up, and sneak out of the waiting room. My Mom used to be a Receptionist at this hospital, and I used to visit her frequently. So, I THINK, I may know where the Doctor coats and scrubs are kept...

I walk down a hallway of rooms, when I see a supply closet. _Score!_

I peer over my shoulder to make sure nobody is around. Then, I push the closet door open.

Countless white coats and scrubs hang from hangers all around the closet. I skim through them, looking for my size...and Eddie's.

I pull two pairs of medium scrubs off of their hangers, and then two coats. I slip out of my clothes, and put my new Doctor apparel on.

On the floor next to the door, is a box full of rubber gloves, and those white mask thingy's Doctor's wear over their mouths during surgery. I grab a few of them, and slip them into my pockets. I take one of the masks, and slip it on over my mouth.

This is so going to work. All I have to do is walk into the ICU, and find Fabian's room! Feeling confident, I scoop up the scrubs I picked up for Eddie, and leave the closet.

I walk down the hall, back into the waiting room. KT is still curled up in a tight ball, and Patricia is still asleep. Eddie however, is awake and watching the TV.

He hears me walk toward him, and turns his attention toward me. "Excuse me, Doctor? I have a question about Internal Bleeding." he says

Oh my gosh- he believes me! I pull my mask down, revealing my face to him. "Yeeeesss?" I reply

"Wha- Alfie! What are you doing?" he hisses

"Playing Doctor." I reply

He stares at me. "Why?"

"Because I want to see Fabian, and you're coming with me. Here, take these!" I exclaim, tossing him the scrubs.

He catches them, and looks at me with a "are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"Go get changed, I'll wait out here." I tell him.

He hesitates, but then he exits the waiting room, carrying his scrubs and coat.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're actually doing this- we could get arrested, Alfie!" Eddie hisses, as we push through the doors to the ICU.

"Will you relax? We're just going to see Fabian, say a few words, and then leave." I tell him

Eddie stops dead in his tracks. "What do you mean say a few words? Are we saying goodbye to him?"

I shrug. "Dude. You heard the Nurse, he's going to die soon. How would you feel if you didn't get to say goodbye to him?" I say

Eddie looks like he wants to yell at me, but holds it all back. "Okay, let's go find him." he mutters

I smile, and we stride down the main hallway of the ICU. A Doctor walks past us, holding a clipboard. I tap her on the arm.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you know what room Fabian Rutter's in? My partner and I need to prep him for his next operation." I say, talking in a fancy voice.

Eddie stands behind me, and puts his hand over his mouth, holding back a laugh. The Doctor looks down at her clipboard. "He's in that room right there." she says, pointing to the room right in front of us.

"Thank You." I tell her, as she walks away from us.

I stare at the room. Right through that door, is Fabian. One of my best friends, one of the most important persons in my life. He's right through there, laying on his death bed.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask Eddie

He nods. "As ready as I'll probably be."

I pat his arm, and push the door open.

The scene that lays before me is absolutely terrifying. His face is swollen. His cheeks are a light shade of blue and purple. A white bandage is wrapped around his head, covering up every last strand of his hair. Countless IV's and needles are shoved into different parts of his skin. He's not Fabian...he's an injured, sick, version of Fabian.

Eddie and I stand in front of his bed in silence. He looks so lifeless...so...dead.

Eddie strides over to him, and sits on the edge of his bed. "Hey buddy." he whispers

I take a few steps forward, so I'm leaning on the end of the bed. Poor Fabian...

"Do...do you think he can hear us?" I ask Eddie.

He looks up at me. "I...I don't know." he murmurs. He takes Fabian's hand in his, and sighs. I move to sit on the edge of the bed next to them.

"Hey dude." I whisper

Eddie blinks back a few tears. "Fabian...I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that I let Cory do this to you...I never meant for you to get hurt." he whispers

"Don't worry, dude. When we find him, we're going to kill him." I add

Eddie nods, and lets more tears fall down his face. I sigh, deciding to finish this speech for him. "Fabian...you can't leave us. You have to stay...you just have to. We need you- I need you! Please! Don't go!" I whine.

Eddie and I sit there, next to him, in silence. Neither of us know what to say...

"Dr. Newman?" a voice suddenly exclaims

I look up, to see a man, probably in his mid forties, wearing a Doctor's coat standing a few feet away from me.

"Wha- I had no idea you were going to be here so soon! Hey, Barbra! Bring the Medical Students in!" he yells

Eddie and I exchange worried looks. What the-

Soon enough, a Nurse brings in ten young-looking guys and girls wearing scrubs. Oh no...

"Class, this man sitting on this bed is the best Surgeon in the entire United Kingdom. He has operated on several members of the Royal family, and even performed surgery on Steve Jobs!" the weird guy squeals, pointing to me

Um...what is going on?!

The "students" oh and ah at me. "Um...I don't think I'm-" I start

"Guys, Dr. Newman is going to be performing an operation in just a few minutes on man with Liver Cancer! Dr., would you mind if these young students watched you during the procedure? It would be an excellent opportunity for them!" he exclaims

Then, it hits me. Eddie and I are dressed as Doctor's, and this guy actually thinks I am one...and he wants me to operate on someone!

"Um, sure!" I reply, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Well c'mon then, let's go!" the guy says, gesturing for me to follow him.

I stand up, and follow him. Oh my god- I have to perform surgery! I can't get out of this- I'll be arrested, or kicked out of the Hospital! What am I going to do?!

I stare at Eddie, who is still sitting next to Fabian. I mouth a simple "Help Me" to him, before I exit the room. Ahhhh!

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

"Where did Alfie and Eddie go?" KT asks me

I shrug, and look around; my doofus boyfriend and best friend are nowhere to be found.

"They probably went down to the cafeteria or something." I tell her.

I shrug, and grab the remote laying next to me. I press the power button, and point it at the TV in front of me.

My heart stops when I see what's on the screen. It's a news channel- with Cory and Raymond Zeno's faces on it. A brunette haired lady in a red business suit is standing in front of them, holding a microphone.

"At exactly 4:57 today, Raymond Zeno was broken out of Prison with the help of his nephew, Cory. Cory Zeno is wanted for an attempt of murder, for when he shot a teenage boy yesterday at an elite boarding school in the suburbs of Liverpool. The two have run off, and are nowhere to be found-"

KT grabs the remote from my hands, and turns the TV off. We look at each other in horror. Oh. My. God.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry if this Chapter's not properly edited: it's almost 1 AM where I live, and I'm really tired. So other than that, what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update again soon, good night!


	9. Chapter 8- Sibuna MD's

Heyyy guys:-) Thank you all for the reviews you've been leaving! You've all left some suggestions( for more Peddie, mostly), and I'm definitely going to incorporate them into upcoming chapters! I struggled to incorporate more of them into this chapter, but here's a hint: There will be _**toooonnnsss** _of Peddie in some upcoming chapters. Shhh- don't tell! And now, on to the story! Hope you enjoy it:-)

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!

* * *

(Cory's P.O.V.)

"Aunt Regina, you don't understand! Those damn Anubis freaks killed my mom; she was your sister-in-law! I should've killed all five of them instead of just hurting one!" I scream

My Aunt, and Uncle Raymond stand before me. "I know how upset you are, Cory. I tried to get them too for killing Uncle Rufus. It's just a shame that poison didn't work..." Uncle Raymond murmurs

Aunt Regina looks at us in disgust. "I cannot believe the two of you are acting like this! I miss Rufus and Nicole too, but it's not worth killing these kids!" she yells

"YES IT IS!" Uncle Raymond and I both shout.

Aunt Regina sighs. "Look, the main reason Rufus went to Anubis House in the first place was to get the Elixir of life for all of us to share. He died in the process, and Raymond, you got arrested! I want the Elixir as badly as both of you do, but we can't keep attempting to kill the residents of Anubis House to do so, it's immoral!" she snaps.

"Okay, then how else do you plan on getting the Elixir?" I ask

She smirks. "Oh don't worry, your Aunt Reagan and I have a plan."

Uncle Raymond and I exchange worried looks. "And what might that be?" he questions

Aunt Regina smiles, and pulls her car keys out of her jean pockets. "I'll tell you, but all in good time. For now, just come with me." she says

Not wanting to argue with her, Uncle Raymond and I follow her out of her basement, where she's been keeping us hidden. "This better be good, Gina." I grumble

She smiles an evil grin. "Oh, don't fret at all. It will be."

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

I look at the time on my phone again. It's been over an hour since Patricia and I have last seen Eddie and Alfie; we're starting to get worried.

"Okay, I'm too impatient; Let's go find them." Patricia mutters, standing up from the couch.

I stand up with her. "Where do you think they went?" I ask her

She shrugs. "Knowing the two of them, who knows- whoa!"

As we're opening the door to leave the waiting room, a lady is entering at the same time. The lady and Patricia slam into each other, nearly knocking one another over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Patricia snaps.

Before the lady can say anything, a man comes up behind her, and starts screaming at Patricia: "Hey! Her Brother was just nearly murdered, cut her some slack!" he yells

I stare at the couple and take a step back. The lady who Patricia rammed into, has almost identical eyes to Fabian's. Her long, wavy hair is almost the same shade as Fabian's, and she has the same awkwardly pale skin. Oh my god, this must be his sister!

"Is...Is your brother, Fabian Rutter?" I murmur

She looks at me with sad eyes, and nods. "Yes...do you know him?" she replies

I nod. "Yeah...we were, um, kind of...dating..." I tell her

A smile spreads across the girl's face. "Are you KT?" she asks

My heart breaks; Fabian told his sister about me? "Yeah!" I reply

The girl chuckles. "Oh my gosh! Wow, uh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Katherine, by the way- I'm Fabian's big sister!" she exclaims, pulling me into an awkward hug

I smile, and let myself squeeze her shoulders. "It's nice to meet you too." I say, as we break away from our hug.

She smiles, and pulls the guy standing behind her closer to us. "This is my husband, Charlie!" she exclaims

Huh- Fabian never told me he had a brother-in-law...

I wave at him. "Hi, nice to meet you." I say

He grins, and waves back. "You too."

I glance at Patricia, who looks uncomfortable. "This is Patricia, one of Fabian and I's best friends." I say

Patricia waves. "Hi, sorry about before. I've been kind of distressed because of, you know..." she murmurs

Katherine and Charlie nod sadly. "It's okay." she whimpers

"So! Um, Fabian's told me a lot about you!" Katherine exclaims

My face is becoming hot, fast. "Oh...um, what did he say?" I question

She lets out a small laugh. "Nothing bad, that's for sure." she says

I think she's about to say more, but another girl enters the room, stopping her. This girl looks almost identical to Katherine, but is a little bit shorter and younger.

"KT, this is Fabian and I's younger sister, Amelia. Amelia, this is KT...Fabian's girlfriend."

Amelia stares me down. Then she circles around me slowly. Patricia looks at me, then at Amelia in confusion.

"Well...you're pretty, not a hobo, and well dressed...what do you see in my brother?" Amelia questions

Patricia laughs, but quickly covers her mouth. "Amelia!" Katherine shrieks

I laugh. "It's fine, it's fine." I say

Katherine glares at Amelia. "Go out in the hall." she hisses

Amelia rolls her eyes, and exits the room. Katherine watches as she leaves, then faces Patricia and I.

"So, wanna come meet my parents?" she asks

I would have been scared to meet Fabian's parents on a regular basis, but meeting them when he's nearly dead? That seems way scarier...

"Sure, why not?" I reply

Katherine smiles, and takes my hand. "Alright then, come with me."

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

"Oh Dr. Newman! You have no idea how excited I am to watch you operate!" the weird guy exclaims

I look around the room he's brought me into. The walls are painted light blue, and various types of medical equipment sit on shelves that line the walls.

In the middle of the room, is a patient laying on a special hospital bed. Her eyes are still open; I'm guessing they haven't given her a shot thingy yet.

Then, about twenty to forty Nurses and Doctor's file into the room, and stand in a circle around me. Shoot...

"Dr., are you going to be able to remove the tumor from my liver?" the Patient asks me

Um...I don't know how to respond to that...

"Why of course he is, Miss Smith! Dr. Newman here is a highly skilled professional! Trust me when I tell you, that you are in good hands!" the weird dude cheers

I stare at the group of various medical people who just finished filing into the room. This could not get any worse...

"Oh, Dr. Newman! I forgot to mention, I invited a few medical students to watch you operate; it would be an extraordinary experience for them to see such a surgical master like yourself do such an intense operation!" the weird guy informs me

I giggle nervously. "Um...that's great! It makes me think...of when I was in Med School..." I lie

Think Alfie, think! How are you going to get out of this?! It's too late to tell the truth, and if I do that I'll surely get arrested...

"Where's the anesthesiologist?" one of the Med students asks aloud.

The whatey-olly-jist?

"Oh, Dr. Newman's going to do that as well!" the weird guy replies for me

"Uh, yea! I'm totally going to be the...uh...the antiesteegie...ollercist!" I exclaim, hoping that I pronounced that right.

Apparently I didn't, because everyone stares at me blankly. "Um, I always tell a good joke before an operation!" I say

Everyone bursts into fits of laughs. "Dr. Newman, you are truly, an astonishing man! Now, onto the operation! Will someone fetch me the numbing medicine?" the weird guy orders

"Right here, Jeff." a nurse replies, handing him a syringe. Stupid Jeff, bringing me into this mess!

"Thank you, Barbra!" says Jeff. He turns away from her, and hands the syringe to me.

"Go on, Dr. Newman! The floor is yours!" Jeff cheers. The medical students start to cheer and clap. Oh my god...I can't do this!

I walk towards the girl laying on the hospital bed. What am I doing?

That Jeff guy said that this was numbing medicine...I mean...all I have to do is inject it in her, right?

As my hands tremble, I position the syringe over the girls shoulder. Isn't that where you get shots?

I'm about to push the vaccine into the girls skin, when she suddenly jolts her arm back, hitting me in the hand. I lose grip of the syringe, and catch it by the needle. I grip the needle too tight; it shoots its venom into my veins. Oh no...

Numbness takes over my hand rapidly. Only a few seconds have passed, and now I can't feel my wrist, or my hand. Why am I such a klutz?!

"Um, are you alright Dr. Newman?" Jeff asks

I nod my head with enthusiasm. "Yup, I'm just peachy!" I lie

"Well then, go on with the procedure." Barbra snaps

"Um, yep! Uh...here I go!" I cheer

I try to ignore the fact that I have a numb hand. I don't even know what to do next...

"DR. NEWMAN! ARE YOU DOING THE PROCEDURE WITHOUT ME?" someone with an Australian accent yells.

I turn around to see Eddie standing in the doorway, wearing his scrubs and a medical mask. Oh thank god!

The medical students look to me in confusion. "Um, guys...this is Dr...Buna! Dr. Sib Buna!" I exclaim. I should have come up with a better name...

"Yep! I am Dr. Newman's assistant." Eddie says, adding the awful accent back into his voice.

"Oh...well alright then. Welcome, Dr. Buna." Jeff says

Eddie rushes over to my side. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hisses under his breath

"I don't know! I just sedated my hand!" I shriek

"Okay, calm down. Just follow my lead." he says

I nod. "Alright."

We stride over to the hospital bed, where the girl is still laying. "Stay calm Miss, we're going to sedate you now." I say

She nods her head. I pick up another syringe laying on a table off to the side. I position the needle over her arm...

"Oh no! Dr., there's an emergency in the ICU! We must be going!" Eddie suddenly screams, looking down at his phone.

His scream catches me off guard, and I let go of the syringe. I try to catch it, but it bounces off of my numb hand, and lands in the patient's neck.

No…

She screams out in pain, and flails her arms around.

"Dr. Newman! What ever is the problem?" Jeff asks

I look to Eddie in panic. "She's having an allergic reaction to the sedative!" he exclaims.

The girl is gasping and wheezing. Then, her eyes fly shut.

"Phew!" I whisper; that could have been so much worse.

"Dude…" Eddie whispers

I turn around, to see the girl shaking uncontrollably. A saliva looking white foam is gushing from her mouth.

"Ewww!" I scream, jumping into Eddie's arms. My body collides with his, and we both tumble to the ground.

A few of the medical students rush over to us, and help us stand back up.

"Dr. Newman, you need to take care of this!" Jeff booms

Eddie gives me a "Stay calm, I got this" look. I nod, and turn back to the girl.

I don't know what else to do. I press my hands over her chest, and start pounding on it.

"Is she dead?" one of the med students calls out.

"Uh, no Mate! He's just helping her calm down!" Eddie replies with his stupid accent.

"But he's performing CPR..." Jeff questions

I look down, to see more foam gushing from her mouth. It's spilling onto my hand...

"Ew ew ew!" She got it on me!" I screech, wiping it off on to Eddie's clothes

"Wha, don't wipe it on me!" he hisses

"Um, Dr.? Is there an issue?" Jeff asks

Eddie and I shake our heads. "Then fix her!" Barbra screams

"Alright darling, we'll fix her like meat on the barby!" Eddie replies

I turn to him, and shoot him a glare. He gestures for me to calm down, and go on.

"Um, I will begin by…"

"I slept with Willow!" Eddie suddenly blurts out

I stare at him in shock and horror. He did _what?!_

I rip the white mask off of my face. "YOU WHAT?" I scream. I thought he was my friend?

"You heard me, I slept with your girlfriend, Willow!" he exclaims

I stare at him. That's it, he's dead!

"YOU DIRT BAG!" I scream. I take off full speed, and lunge at him.

The medical students scream in terror, but I don't care. Eddie slept with Willow! How could he?

"Alfie!" he hisses

I ignore him, and punch his mouth. He throws his head back, and screams in pain.

While I'm distracted, Eddie stands up, pulling me up with him. He grabs me by the arm, and starts dragging me out of the room.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you!" I scream

He drags me across the hall, and into the supply closet where I got our clothes earlier.

He slams the door behind us. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouts

I scoff. "ME? YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND-"

"ALFIE! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH WILLOW! I JUST SAID THAT SO YOU'D PRETEND TO GET MAD SO WE COULD LEAVE YOU MORON!" he yells

Oooohh…whoops.

"Y-you…you didn't?" I stammer

He nods his head, and grabs his cheek in pain. "No, Alfie, I made it up; I swear! I would sleep with Victor before I would cheat with your girlfriend, whether it's Willow or not. I can't believe you actually fell for that!" he growls

Oh my gosh! How did I not see this?!

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, covering my mouth.

He shrugs. "It's alright, I should've said something else. But really dude, you didn't have to break my jaw!" he hisses

I look at his mouth. Blood is in the corners of it, and his jaw looks swollen…

"Okay…let's get you to a nurse. You have no idea how sorry I am." I tell him.

He shrugs, and pulls a pair of regular clothes that just happened to be in the closet off of a shelf.

"Let me get changed. Don't look." He mumbles.

I turn around, and let him get changed. "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" I tease, trying to get back at him.

"ALFIE!" he shrieks

"Just get changed." I reply

He shrugs, and pulls the clothes on. Then, we leave the room.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

"Oh Patricia! You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!" Fabian's Mom gushes

I smile. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for her. "Thank you." I reply

I glance over at KT, who is chatting with Katherine, and Fabian's other older sister, Lauren. We've been talking to the Rutter's for only a few minutes, and I can tell they're just as heartbroken about Fabian as we are.

"So, Patricia. Did you know this Cory kid?" Fabian's Dad asks, coming up behind his mom.

I stare at the two of them. Fabian looks nothing like his Mom. She has short, straight blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He must get his looks from his dad, even though his hair is gray…

I shrug. "Not really. One of our housemates does though. She told us she couldn't believe he would do something like this." I say, thinking of what Willow had told Alfie and me about Cory.

"Well, he did. And if I lose my son because of this, he's going to be sorry he ever set foot in that school…" Mr. Rutter growls

"That is if none of us get to him first." I say.

Mrs. Rutter pulls me into a hug. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay." She says

While she's squeezing me, I peer past her shoulder to see Eddie and Alfie walking down the hallway connecting to the lobby we're in. Alfie is wearing scrubs, and Eddie is clutching his jaw…I'm not sure if I want to know why...

I pull away from Mrs. Rutter, and gesture them toward us.

"Mrs. Rutter, you remember Alfie, right?" I ask her, as he and Eddie approach us.

Mrs. Rutter stares at Alfie. "Are you the one who put red hair dye in Fabian's shampoo when he was in sixth grade?" she asks

Alfie nods excitedly. "Yep, that was me."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I remember you. He couldn't get his hair back to brown for a week!" she hisses

Eddie and I chuckle. "What happened to your face, Babe?" I ask, noticing a giant bruise around his jaw.

He shrugs. "Long story." He mumbles

Mrs. Rutter stares at us in confusion. "Oh, this is Eddie. Fabian's roommate, aka, my doofus of a boyfriend." I say

She smiles. "Hi honey. I'm Fabian's mom."

"Oh…hi." Eddie exclaims

She grins. "Fabian has told me a lot about you." She chirps

Eddie's face turns as red as an apple. "Oh, really?" he replies

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything bad-"

" ?" someone suddenly yells

Eddie and Alfie stare at each other, while an older looking guy in a white lab coat comes storming toward us.

"G'day Mate!" Eddie exclaims in some stupid accent, as the guy approaches us.

I look at them in confusion. What the-

"Look, Jeff, I'm really sorry about what happened between Dr. Buna and I in there-"Alfie begins

...What on earth is he talking about?

The guy shrugs his shoulders. "The patient was treated, and is in good care. But as we were completing the operation, somebody else walked into the room…."

Then, some guy who kind of looks like Alfie, but older walks up behind him.

"This, gentleman, is Dr. Herbert Newman. The real doctor, who was supposed to be operating on Miss Emily Smith." He says

I'm so confused…

Eddie turns and faces Alfie. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asks.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Rutter asks

They've now captured the attention of KT and Fabian's sisters. Then, two police officers walk up to us.

"Are you two aware that operating on a patient without proper medical training will give you at least five years in prison?" the guy snaps

I stare at the police, and then at Eddie and Alfie. "What is going on?" KT asks, with Fabian's sisters on her tail.

Alfie looks at Eddie. "Run." he whispers

Then, they take off. "Go after them!" the old guy snarls.

Eddie and Alfie go running down the hall, with the police officers following them. KT and I look at each other, and go after them. They're running towards a flight of stairs, when Alfie slips. Eddie crashes into him, and they both go tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"You two could be the biggest idiots to ever walk the earth." KT says

Alfie and I explained everything that happened to us to KT and Patricia; and they're _laughing_ at us!

"Guys, it's not funny!" I whine

"You're right, babe, it's not funny…it's hilarious!" Patricia exclaims

"How is it funny that we fell down the stairs, causing me to break my arm, and Eddie's nose?!" Alfie groans

Patricia and KT continue to laugh. Luckily, Alfie and I didn't need to be hospitalized, we were just "a little banged up", as the Doctor's put it.

So here we sit, in the waiting room where we always seem to end up.

"You know, if it weren't for my Dad we'd be in prison, right now!" Alfie hisses

"That, is your fault." KT replies

Alfie shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Can you feel your hand yet?" Patricia asks him

Alfie shakes his head. My jaw still aches from when he punched me, too.

KT starts laughing again. "Dr. Sib Buna? That's the best name you could have come up with?" she says

I'm about to say something back, but Trudy enters the room. Jerome, Joy, Mara, Willow, Victor, and my Dad are all following her.

"Hey guys!" Alfie cheers, waving his arm in a cast.

"Alfie! What did you do?" Willow cries, rushing over to him.

I stare at my Dad, who looks angrier than usual…he probably saw my medical bill….

"Hi Daddy." I tease

"You. Are grounded. For a week. That's all I can say." He growls

"Understandable." I reply

Then, Fabian's parents enter the room. His Mom is in tears, and his Dad looks like he could break at any minute…

"Mr. Rutter?" Joy asks

He makes his way over to us, then sits down next to KT and I. Trudy goes over to Mrs. Rutter, and tries to talk to her. I already don't like where this is going…

"I have good news and bad news." Mr. Rutter whispers

We all stare at him. "Can you start with the good news?" Willow croaks.

Mr. Rutter sighs. "The good news is, the police caught Cory while he was out with his Aunt and Uncle. They're evaluating him for a mental disorder on the other side of the hospital, before they put him in prison…" he begins

"Good! I hope he stays there and rots!" Jerome cheers

Mr. Rutter sighs. "You and me both. But, there's still bad news…" he murmurs

I glance over at Mrs. Rutter, who's crying her eyes out while hugging Trudy tightly. Oh no...

"Because of all the blood that's flooded to Fabian's brain, his heart is having a tough time pumping more blood, and then having it circulate through his system…."

A single tear falls from his eye, but he quickly wipes it away. "Fabian's heart is getting weaker...so I suggest, that you all go and say your goodbyes, for his heart could stop beating at any moment."

* * *

No! Fabian's going to die?! No, he can't, right?!

So, what did you think? What do you think Cory's Aunt's plan is? Did you like Eddie and Alfie as Doctors? (Side note: I tried really hard not to copy that episode of Drake and Josh- that's not even where I got the idea from, but as I was writing it, I realized how similar they sounded! I own nothing!)

I'll try to have Broken and/or Oblivious soon. But things have been busy lately, so I can't promise it'll be soon.

Pleeeeease review! Goodnight guys, oh, and Happy Belated Valentines Day! Sibuna!


	10. Chapter 9- The Goodbyes

Hi! I managed to get this chapter earlier than I had originally expected! So, here ya go! Enjoy:D

YO. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. PEACE OUT!

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Fabian's heart is getting weaker...so I suggest, that you all go and say your goodbyes, for his heart could stop beating at any moment."

When Mr. Rutter says this, I feel as if it's my heart that's going to stop. This is it, Fabian's really going to die.

"A-are you sure?" Alfie croaks

Mr. Rutter nods his head, and a few more tears slide down his face. "Katherine, Charlie, Lauren, and Amelia are saying goodbye to him now; my wife and I did before them. I suggest, you all go in small groups."

A silence falls between us, until Trudy finally speaks up. "KT, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie should probably go first. They were by far the closest to him."

I nod and stand up, as do the others. It's clear none of us are ready to this…

Eddie takes Patricia by the hand, and I loop my arm through Alfie's. Together, we walk to Fabian's room.

* * *

(Cory's P.O.V.)

This plan, it's going to work. There's no way Aunt Regina is going to let it fail.

Even though, sitting in this stupid padded room the police put me in totally sucks, I know it'll all be worth it in the end.

Because my family and I will have eternal life.

I hear a knock on one side of the wall, where the "hidden" door is- That's my cue to make a run for it.

I draw in my deepest breath, and push myself through the door, then run out. Elixir, here we come!

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

That's not him.

The broken, shattered, lifeless looking boy on the hospital bed, is not my Fabian. He's simply just Fabian's body, and his soul is still lingering around inside.

Surprisingly, Patricia's the only one who screams when she sees him; Eddie has to calm her down.

"So…who wants to go first?" Alfie whimpers.

I shakily raise my hand. "I will."

Eddie pats my back. "We'll give you some privacy." He murmurs

I nod, and a tear falls down my cheek. Eddie opens the door, and steps into the hallway, with Patricia and Alfie following him.

They shut the door behind them. I sigh, and look at Fabian. He already looks like he's dead; the only thing that signals he's still hanging on to life is his beeping heart rate monitor next to him.

More tears slide down my face, as I sit on the edge of his bed. It feels like just yesterday Eddie and I were doing this, when everyone was suffering from their reactions…

"Hi Fabian." I whisper.

It's weird- I almost expect an answer back from him, but his bluish-purple lips don't move a muscle.

"Fabian, I don't even know what to say. When you were discharged from this place a few weeks ago, I didn't think you'd be back again for a long, long time. But here you are." I say, my voice cracking on the last few words.

"I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on you. I was bringing a ton of stuff over from Isis House, and I crashed into Eddie. You were standing a few feet away with Patricia and Amber. I didn't know who you were, but I never would have imagined how much I would end up being in love with you."

A few more tears slip from my eyes. "After the whole Ammutt thing, and the Reactions fiasco, we went out on our first date. I can't even remember how many times we kissed, or how many times we laughed, but what I'll always remember was that was the best night of my life."

More and more tears are jumping from my eyes. I don't know how much longer I can handle this… "Before that long weekend a couple of weeks ago, we….you know….were each other's firsts. I was so unsure of what were doing then, but now, I'm so glad we did. Fabian, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You're my best friend, the love of my life…Fabian, I love you so much!"

I can't hold anymore tears back, they just pour out of my eyes. I throw my head down on Fabian's wrist, and just let it all out.

I'm not sure how long I've been laying here when Eddie finally stands me up, and pulls me into a hug.

"Why don't you go calm down a little in the hallway- Patricia and Alfie are out there." He whispers

I nod, and pull away from our hug. I don't want to leave Fabian because I know his heart could stop at any minute, but I know Eddie is anxious to say his goodbye.

I wipe a few tears from my eyes, and join Patricia and Alfie out in the hall.

* * *

(Jerome's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure there's nothing the Doctor's can do?" Willow asks Mr. Rutter.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm afraid not."

I look over at Joy, who is sitting with her head in her hands. I scoot over to her, and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." I say, trying to reassure her.

She looks up at me. Her face is red, and her eyes are puffy. "You don't understand, Jerome. I've known him since I was in second grade, and now he's going to die!" she chokes

I pull her closer to me. She digs her head in my shirt, and cries. I have to admit, I'm going to miss Fabian too. Yeah, we weren't exactly friends, but he's been my house mate forever; things just won't be the same without him.

Joy continues to cry and wail in my arms. I lean down, and kiss the top of her head. "It's going to be alright baby, I promise." I murmur.

I look around the waiting room. Fabian's three sisters and brother-in-law are standing in the far end corner of the room, crying to one another. Mara and Willow are clinging to Trudy's arms, crying. Mr. Sweet and Mr. Rutter are talking, while Fabian's mom is talking to Victor. Wow…Victor's actually socializing with someone besides Corbiearre...

I push some of Joy's hair out of her face. I swear if I find this Cory kid, I'm going to kill him for putting almost everyone I love through this. I mark my word.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

This is it. I'm going to lose Fabian. I stand next to his bed, looking down on him.

We'll never stay up till two in the morning talking again. We'll never go on double dates with KT and Patricia again. If there's ever a Sibuna situation again, we won't have anyone to crack any challenging riddles, or read hieroglyphics.

I sit on the edge of his bed. "Hey dude." I whisper.

I shrug. I'm not ready to say goodbye, but I have to. "Fabian…I'm so sorry. I can't even believe this this is happening. I wish…I wish I could've protected you."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I'm not going to lose my cool in front of Fabian, weather he's unconscious or not.

"Fabian, you're the best friend I ever had. You know that. I tell you everything, and since you came down from your reaction, we've been inseparable. I have no idea what I'm going to do without you."

Tears are fighting to spill from my eyes, but I won't let them. "I love you Fabian. I love you so much. You can't leave me…you just can't!"

I'm about to say more, when a Doctor enters the room. "I was just checking in. I hate to rush you, but Fabian doesn't have much time left, and I know there are many people who want to see him." She says

I stare at her. What kind of Doctor says that? But I know she's right. Patricia and Alfie are probably itching to get in here. I shrug, and exit the room, with the Doctor following me.

Alfie has his broken arm around a sobbing KT, and Patricia is sitting in a ball on the floor, next to Fabian's door.

"He…he doesn't have much time. Who's next?" I ask

Patricia doesn't budge. "I guess I'll go." Alfie murmurs, letting go of KT.

I pat his shoulder. "Stay Strong dude."

He nods, and enters the room. I look at KT, then at Patricia. They're both a wreck; I don't know who to help.

KT leans against the wall, and slides down to the ground. She throws her head in her hands, and keeps crying.

I sit down between her and Patricia. I glance at my bawling girlfriend; she's never like this, ever.

"Hey Yacker, come here." I whisper.

She doesn't move. I reach my arms out, and pull her close to me.

She rests her head on my shoulder, and wraps her arms around my waist. I run my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Yacker, it's gonna be alright." I murmur.

"He…he's going to die, Eddie. H-how issss….ittt going…to be okay?" she whimpers.

I pull her as close to me as I can. I don't care how upset I am about Fabian, I have to stay strong for my Yacker.

I tilt her head up, and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back, but pulls away quickly.

"Did that make you feel any better?" I question.

She shakes her head, and keeps crying. Well then...

"I'll tell you what. When this is all over, you and I are going to get away. It's just going to be you and me, as far away from this place as we can get. Okay?" I murmur.

She nods, and wipes some tears from her eyes. "T-that sounds n-nice." She stammers.

I lean down, and kiss the top of her head. "I love you Patricia. So so so so so so so so much." I say

"I-I, I love you too, Weasel." She says, calming down a bit.

Then, we hear a loud scream coming from Fabian's room. I spring to my feet, pulling Patricia up with me. KT stands up too, and we all rush into the room.

Alfie is sitting on the edge of Fabian's bed, crying harder than KT and Patricia are combined.

Oh no…did he?

I look at his heart monitor, to see he's still alive.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU FABIAN YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DON'T LEAVE ME!" Alfie screams.

I step toward him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Shhh, calm down Alfie, it's going to be okay." I murmur.

He ignores me, and continues to cry. Then, two Doctors come running into the room.

"Is everything alright?" one of them asks.

Patricia stares at her. "Oh yeah, our friend here is about ready to die in front of us, everything IS JUST FINE!" She screams.

The Doctor takes a step back. "Regina, his heart is going to stop at any minute." the other Doctor yells.

I cover my mouth with my hand. "We'll...we'll let you stay with him." the Doctor- Regina says.

She grabs the other Doctor by the arm, and they leave the room. I stare at Fabian.

"F-Fabian!" KT screams.

Now, all three of them are hysterical. That's when my protective, Osirian-Sibuna Leader instincts kick in. I need to be strong- not just for Patricia, but for Alfie and KT, too.

Maybe some happier memories will calm them down...

"Hey guys, remember that time we all went Putt-Putting, and Fabian hit that golf ball so hard, it flew all the way into the street?" I say.

KT nods her head. "Y-yeah." she chokes.

I laugh to myself. That was pretty funny...

"Or, do you remember when he tried to pull a prank on Jerome, by putting Alfie's smelly socks in his locker? But, Jerome caught him in the process, and shoved them in Fabian's mouth?" I say, grinning at the memory.

Alfie cracks a small smile. "Yeah, I remember that." he murmurs.

Patricia wipes some tears from her eyes. "I remember one time, when we were thirteen, Joy had promised we would go see a movie together on a Friday night, but she got so sick she couldn't go. I was really upset, so Fabian took me instead." she chokes.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" KT chirps.

I can't help but smile to myself. This is working!

"Our first year at the House, there were five girls graduating. The night before their graduation ceremony, Trudy took them out to get their nails done. At the time, Jerome, Fabian and I were the only guys boarding at the House, so we were left alone. Well, one of the Senior girl's grandmother came by, demanding to see her Granddaughter. It turned out she had a mental health condition, so when we told her she was out, she went berserk, and locked us in the coat closet above the secret room." Alfie says.

We all laugh at that one. "Seriously?" KT exclaims, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Alfie nods his head. It seems that everyone has calmed down now, and are in a normal state.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Patricia murmurs

I wrap my arm around her waist. "Yeah, me too."

Alfie looks down at Fabian, and cracks a small smile. "There was this other time, where-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

My heart drops. I turn my head to Fabian's heart monitor.

It's gone completely flat.

* * *

Nooooo! Fabian! What's going to happen now? What do you think Cory's Aunt Regina's plan is?

I know this chapter was sad, but I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Also, I have something I need to tell you guys. Starting this week, I'll have Lacrosse practices everyday after school. I play for a really intense team, so my writing time and updating frequency will become more limited than it already is. I'm sorry! I'll update whenever I can, don't worry! But just know that I'm always thinking about you guys, and I'll never not update!

So, I don't know when I'll be posting again, but I hope it'll be soon. Have a good night guys, Sibuna!


	11. Chapter 10- Mourning

Hey guys!** This chapter is going to be different than any of my others; it's going to be told in third person omniscient P.O.V.!** Why? I wanted to show you how everyone felt after...the last chapter. So, I hope you like this! Enjoy:D

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, I NEVER HAVE, AND I NEVER WILL.

* * *

At first, the room was silent; the there was no noise, due to the fact that Fabian's heart monitor had just stopped.

Then, there was screaming. And crying. All four of them: KT, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie, were hysterical.

Their cries were so loud, a team of nurses came rushing in to the room.

KT bent down, and pressed her head against her dead boyfriends chest. "Fabian!" She wailed.

The nurses all felt bad for the poor girl; she did just watch her boyfriend die, after all.

One of them, tapped KT on the shoulders. "Miss, I need you to move please." She whispered.

But KT didn't budge.

"Miss." The nurse tried again.

But KT kept sobbing. The one nurse, (Regina, her name tag said), looked over at the other three crying teens.

Patricia was clinging tightly to Eddie, who was keeping his arm around her waist. Alfie was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, crying into his hands.

Regina looked back at KT, and noticed that she was still glued to her boyfriend, bawling. The other nurse lifted KT up by the arms, in attempt to help her stand up; but that failed. KT fell to the ground, and curled herself up into a ball; the poor girl just wouldn't stop crying.

Two other nurses started to run several tests on Fabian, thinking that they might be able to bring him back. After many tries, they could not revive him.

Then, Fabian's Parents ran into the room. Mrs. Rutter saw her son, and began crying harder than KT was. Mr. Rutter stared at his son, and swore that his heart actually split in two.

The nurses now had to do something they didn't want to do. They had to pronounce Fabian dead. Regina decided to do this silently, by reaching under Fabian's death bed, and pulling out a white sheet. Quietly, she draped it over Fabian's body. At the sight of this, Mrs. Rutter and KT's cries turned into loud, chilling screams.

Suddenly, two doctors barged into the room. "Ladies, a patient in the Mental Department has escaped. We need your help, stat." He announced.

The nurses nodded, and dashed out of the room. One of the Doctors took a look around to notice the crying loved ones of Fabian Rutter. He sighed. "I need you all to leave. I need to take Fabian to the morgue." He said.

Patricia shot him a look that could kill. She couldn't believe a Doctor would tell her to leave one of her life-long friends, after he had just died not even two minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to leave. Don't make this harder than this needs to be." He murmured.

Eddie took one last look at his sheet-covered best friend, and laced his fingers through Patricia's. They left the room. Alfie left soon after, and then Mr. & Mrs. Rutter followed them.

The only person who didn't leave, was KT. She was still curled up in a ball on the dirty, unsanitary, hospital floor.

"Miss, I need you to leave." The Doctor urged.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

The doctor was alarmed, and took a step back. He stepped into the hallway, where the rest of Fabian's family and friends were, and gestured for two other nurses to come into the room.

They bolted in, and he pointed to KT. One nurse crunched down to KT's level, and injected a sedative into her arm. Within seconds, the girls accessive crying and wailing stopped, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Didn't we have to do this to one of her friends a few weeks ago?" One of the nurses asked, referring to when Eddie went ballistic when he learned that his Yacker had been brutally beaten.

Another nurse brought a stretcher into the room. She helped the Doctor load KT on to it, and then pushed her out of the room.

The hallway was filled with sadness. The rest of the Anubis residents, along with Fabian's sisters, had filed in, and every single person was crying. This included Mr. Sweet and Jerome, which shocked Eddie.

Fabian's sister, Lauren pulled Eddie into a hug. "Thank you so much for being his friend." She whispered to him.

He nodded, and wiped away a few of his tears. "He was the brother I always wanted."

Out of the corner of Lauren's eye, she noticed a girl who looked an awful lot like KT being pulled down the hall on a stretcher.

"Is that...KT?" She questioned.

Eddie jerked around, to see his best girlfriend being dragged down the hallway.

"KT!" He screamed, chasing after her. He needed to know what had happened to her; Eddie was not ready to say goodbye to someone else he loved.

Worried, Alfie and Patricia followed him. The nurses took KT into another room, not too far from Fabian's, and hooked her up to a few machines.

"She's fine. We just gave her a sedative to calm her crying." The doctor said, reading the remaining sibuna's minds.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Patricia grabbed his hand, to reassure him.

"Um...how old is KT?" One of the nurses asked

"17." Patricia replied quickly

"Are any of you aware that she's pregnant?"

The looks on all three of their faces were priceless.

"Um...what?" Alfie stammered.

"I just had to take a sample of her blood to check her blood sugar, and it came back saying she was." The nurse informed him.

Patricia stood there with her mouth in an o. Eddie's eyes were so wide they looked like they were about ready to go running from his eyes. Alfie was so devastated, he felt dizzy.

"H-how...how far along is she?" Patricia asked

"It looks like she's in her first month. She probably doesn't even know yet..." the nurse replied.

This was so overwhelming, Eddie thought. First, Fabian died, and now, he just learned that KT is pregnant...with Fabian's child!

Then he realized, that the baby of his two best friends was going to grow up with out a father...just like Eddie himself did. But not for the same reasons, of course.

He became so upset for words to explain, so he stormed out of the room, back into the hallway.

Fabian's sisters were holding on to their parents, while the rest of the Anubis residents comforted one another. Eddie stormed into the corner of the hall, and screamed. His emotions had finally got the best of him: sadness, anger, tired...

He soon felt a hand on his back. When he turned around, Patricia was standing behind him.

Neither one of them had seen the other so upset before. The two engulfed each other in a big hug.

Meanwhile, Alfie was standing next to KT, looking down at her. He could not believe the fact that KT was pregnant; because that meant geeky Fabian had slept with someone before Alfie did. The thought made Alfie want to puke.

After standing by KT's side for a few more minutes, her eyes started to flutter open.

"A-Alfie?" she stammered.

Alfie smiled, and pushed a lock of her insanely curly hair out of her eyes. "Hey. How do you feel?" he asked.

KT yawned, and stretched out her arms. "Depressed. He's actually gone, Alfie." she whispered.

Alfie's heart sank. How was he supposed to tell KT that she's pregnant with her dead boyfriends son or daughter?!

"Did they have to sedate me?" she asked.

Alfie nodded. "Yeah, you got really upset." he replied.

Tears began to form again in KT's eyes. She just couldn't accept the fact that Fabian was _dead._

Alfie took a deep breath. Someone had to break the news to KT. Considering the fact that all of the doctor's and nurses had left minutes ago, he knew that he himself was going to be the one to do it.

"KT...did you know..." he began

She looked up to him, grief glistening in her eyes. "Do I know what, Alfie?" she questioned.

Alfie sighed. He had to be strong. "Did you know...that...um...you're...p-pregnant?" he stammered.

KT sat there, feeling countless emotions: shock, sadness, horror, surprise, guilt...

She leaned back on her bed, and put the pieces together. She had been _late_ this month. She had noticed she had been sleeping more, but she contributed that to being busy with school and crazy Sibuna mysteries. Eddie had mentioned something to her about her mood recently, and Trudy had noticed she was eating more than usual. Reality sank in; she was _pregnant._ In nine months, she'll be a _mom._

Before she knew it, she had thrown herself into another episode of hysteria, worse than the last one.

* * *

It was midnight.

Which meant that today was the start of the first full day that Fabian had been gone.

When the residents of Anubis returned home, it seemed as if the House had turned into building for the mentally depressed. Yeah, everyone was _that_ sad.

Victor had stormed up to his office, and not muttered a word since Fabian's death. Everyone else gathered in the living room, and just cried. Trudy dimmed the lights, and lit some candles make things more traditional.

It was literally an enormous cry fest. Joy was sitting next to Jerome, squeezing his hands. Patricia was sitting in Eddie's legs, and Willow had her head on Alfie's shoulder. Mara and Trudy were quietly exchanging memories they had of Fabian, for they were the only ones who weren't a _total_ mess.

Then there was KT...who sat on one of the couches, watching as all of her friends (minus Mara) cuddled into her boyfriend, who comforted her about what was going on. KT would never have Fabian to comfort her ever again. He would never hold her hand as they walked down the halls at school, they would never go on dates, or kiss...and above all, he would never meet their baby. And that fact devastated KT.

Unable to take the sounds of everyone else's crying, KT stood up, and left the room. She ran down the hall, and flung open the door to Fabian and Eddie's room.

Fabian's side of the room was untouched; exactly the way he had left it before his assassination. His posters and pictures of his friends that lined the walls were still in tact, and his bed was perfectly made. KT couldn't help but smile; Fabian had been such a neat freak.

But then she noticed his his school blazer sitting on the end of his bed. Before he had left for his therapy appointment just days ago, he had changed out of his school clothes, and into street clothes. Because he wanted to canoodle a little bit with KT before he left, he didn't even get the chance to put his clothes away.

She trudged over to his bed, and picked up the jacket. She held it to her face, feeling a sense of comfort as the fabric brushed against her cheeks. The scent of Fabian's Ralph Lauren cologne could still be smelled; KT had always loved that smell.

Her tears began to consume her yet again. What was she going to do without her Fabian? She leaned back on his bed, still hugging his blazer close to her chest. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Back in the living room, no one was any happier than KT. Mara and Willow had gone to bed a while ago: so it was just Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and Trudy.

"I can't believe he's gone." Joy choked, as she wiped away some of her tears.

"It's certainly going to take a while to get used to not having him around. His mum said his funeral is going to be in a few days, so we don't have to say goodbye to him just yet..." Trudy said, trying to cheer up her crying lovelies.

"That doesn't help, Trudy." Patricia said rather harshly.

Eddie patted her back. He had never witnessed his girlfriend coping after a death before; maybe it made her meaner? Wow, that thought was scary...

"I think it would be a wise idea if we all went to bed. It's been a long day, and I think we could all use some shut eye." Trudy suggested.

Everyone nodded, and stood up. Realization smacked Eddie across the face: he now had to go into his room, something he hadn't done since Fabian had first been shot.

"Eddie? Can I stay in your room tonight?" Alfie asked

Eddie turned to look at his friend. He looked so sad, and so lonely. Eddie figured he probably wanted to be near Fabian as best as he could, and would rather be with Eddie than Jerome. So Eddie nodded his head.

Alfie smiled sincerely, then went to his room to put on his pajamas.

Eddie turned to Patricia, and looked into her eyes. "Will you stay with me too? I kind of want...you...the four of us to be together." he murmured.

His words stung Patricia like a million bees. There were now four of them in Sibuna, instead of five.

She nodded her head. "Let me go get changed." she whispered.

Before she walked away, she gave Eddie a kiss on the lips. It was short, sweet, and passionate. They both wanted more, but since they would be sharing a room tonight, and KT and Alfie seemed to always fall asleep fast, they assumed there would be.

Eddie trudged down the hallway, and stopped abruptly in front of his room. In there, would be a thousand reminders of Fabian. But Eddie knew he had to be strong, not just for himself, but for Patricia, Alfie, and KT, too.

He sighed, and pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was KT fast asleep on Fabian's bed. Eddie's heart sank. He couldn't imagine how KT was feeling right now; if it had been Patricia who had died, he didn't know what on earth he would do.

He went over to her, and pulled back Fabian's blankets. Then, he put them over KT. Eddie then noticed that she was holding on to Fabian's school blazer. He bent down, picked it up, then draped it over her shoulders.

These next few days...weeks...months...years even, we're not going to be easy. But as the Osirian and the leader of Sibuna, Eddie knew that he had to be the strong one. With that being said, he had to be the protective one, too. From now on, Eddie was not going to let KT, Patricia, and Alfie out of his sight.

* * *

So, what did you think of the different P.O.V.? I couldn't think of much for this chapter- there will be more drama in the next one, I promise. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Goodnight guys!


	12. Chapter 11- The Funeral

Hey guys! Thanks for the many reviews on the last update; they truly mean a lot! So this chapter was emotional for me to write, because as you may already know (if you've read my newest One-Shot _Guilt_, that is) I recently had a friend die in a Car-Accident, and attended her Vigil/Funeral. What I'm hoping is that you'll find this chapter to be very emotional too (in a good way, of course). I hope you like this! Also, I'm no longer going to do Author's notes at the end of each chapter- I think it takes away shock from each ending! So I'm going to tell you now: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. SORRY.

Okay, Now get reading!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

It takes every single bone in my body to get myself up and out of bed.

It's been like this ever since _he_ died. I go to sleep early, wake up late, have Trudy force me to eat, and Victor force me to go to school. Seriously though, do they expect me to be happy? My best friend died five days ago, of course I'm a depressed mess!

Today is his funeral.

I know the others are as much of a wreck as I am. Since Fabian's death, Alfie and I have literally had to drag KT out of her bed by the limbs. This has been scaring everybody, because of the baby...

I look in the mirror Fabian had just recently added in our room, and straighten my tie. This is going to be the longest day of my life...

Then, I feel a pair of arms drape around my shoulders. Through the mirror, I see it's Patricia, as she puts her head on my shoulder.

She's wearing a beautiful blue wrap dress, her signature black tights, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

"I never would have thought that out of all people you would be the who wouldn't wear entirely black." I tease.

She smirks. "His favorite color was blue, I think. And plus, he wouldn't want us to be sad and goth now would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." I tilt my head down and kiss her forehead. "Are you ready for this?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No. How could I be?" she replies

"Yeah, I'm the same way." I tell her.

She removes her arms from my shoulders, and moves in front of me.

"I love you." she whispers.

I push some of her curly hair away from her eyes. "I love you too-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Patricia scoffs. "I'll let you get it. I'm going to make sure KT's functioning." she whispers.

I nod, and watch her as she leaves my room.

I hurry over to my phone, which is laying on my bed. I do a double take when I read the caller ID. No...

I press answer, and hold the phone up to my ear. "_Nina_?" I whisper.

"Hey Eddie." she replies.

Oh my god, Nina's calling me! How the hell am I going to tell her about Fabian?!

"H-How are y-you?" I stammer.

"Alright. How about yourself?" she replies.

What am I supposed to tell her? I'm doing horrible because your ex-boyfriend was just killed?

"I-I'm fine. Um, never better." I lie.

She let's out a heavy sigh. "Eddie, I know about Fabian. I live in America, not under a rock." she murmurs.

Oh...

"H-How did you find out?" I whisper

She shrugs. "Amber's friends with that new Willow girl in the House on facebook. She told Amber, then Amber messaged me."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I tell her.

"It's alright. Look, Eddie, I'm calling because I heard the funeral is today. I'm...actually in London for my Gran's best friend's daughters wedding. Do you think...it would be awkward...you know...if I came?" she asks.

My heart breaks. She sounds so sad...so unherself.

"Of course, Nina. You were one of the most important people to him, you have every right to be there." I say

"I know, but I don't think I could handle seeing any one else from the house...it would just make me too upset." she murmurs.

"Then keep a low profile. Just say hi to me, pay your respects and leave. That's all you have to do. C'mon Nina, you can do this." I reassure her.

There's a silence between us. "Alright, I'm going to go get dressed. I read the directions to the Church in his obituary, so I'll see you there." she says after a while.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I reply.

"Bye Eddie."

"Bye Nina."

Then, I hang up the phone. Now with Nina coming back and being around for a little bit, today is going to be harder than it already was going to be.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

I'm not wearing black.

He wouldn't want us to.

He would want us to be celebrating him, not mourning him. He wouldn't want everyone to look so depressed...

So I'll wear white instead. The nicest dress I own is white with long lace sleeves, and the last time he saw me in it, we um...went kind of far...and it resulted with me having a small human being growing in my stomach.

A single tear (the first of many more for today, I'm sure) slides down my cheek. Fabian will never get to meet our son or daughter, and that just kills me inside.

I place my hands on my stomach. Everyone I've told so far about my pregnancy expects me to be upset, but I'm not. I'm quite the opposite, actually.

I may have lost Fabian, but I'll still have a piece of him. It'll never be the same as having him around, but it's still better than nothing...

I look at the clock on my wall, to see it's already nine o'clock. The funeral starts at ten, and the church is twenty minutes away.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror, then head down stairs.

Joy, Jerome, Willow, and Alfie are in the foyer. When they hear the clinking of my black stilettos coming down the stairs, they stop all of their chatter and stare at me.

Joy walks up to me, and pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful." she whispers.

"Thank you." I reply.

As we pull away from our hug, everyone else joins us in the foyer. Ironically, Patricia and I are the only ones not wearing entirely black.

I walk over to her and Eddie. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thought he wouldn't want to see everyone in black." I tease

Patricia cracks a small smile. "His favorite color was blue...I think." she says

"Really? I thought it was green?" I reply

"I thought it was Red?" Eddie says

"I thought it was a turtle." Alfie exclaims, joining in.

The three of us exchange looks; even on days like today Alfie still tries to make everybody laugh.

Then, Trudy and Victor come down the stairs. Trudy is wearing a beautiful long satin black dress, and Victor is in a tux...wow, I never would have seen that coming!

I can tell Jerome and Alfie want to pick fun at Victor for his sudden costume change, but I think they realize today just isn't the day...

"The limo will be here in five minutes." Victor grumbles.

Eddie and I look at each other semi-excitedly. "A limo?" he questions.

"Yes Mr. Miller, we'll be riding in a limousine to the funeral. Don't get too excited about it." he mutters.

Alfie starts jumping up and down. "Guys! We get to ride in a Limo!" he exclaims.

Oh Alfie...

"Seriously Alfie? We're going to one of our best friends funeral and you're excited about the _ride_ there?" Patricia snaps.

Alfie hangs his head in shame, and walks over to Willow.

I can't help but let out a small laugh. I honestly can't blame Alfie, I've never ridden in a Limo before either.

I just wish that my first time riding in one was for a different reason.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Of course of all days, today had to have the most rain the U.K. has yet to see this year. As if we weren't depressed enough already…

Patricia squeezes my hand tightly as we walk from the limo to the front entrance of the church.

Alfie and KT are walking behind us, along with the others. This feels like a movie, with the rain, everyone (minus Patricia and KT) wearing black, losing my best friend…

We enter the church. Countless people stand in its beautiful lobby, crying and hugging one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Rutter rushing towards us.

She hugs KT first. Then me, then Alfie, then Patricia…

"You all look wonderful. I've saved the bench in the first row on the left for you all to sit; it's what Fabian would've wanted."

I nod my head. "Thank You." I whisper.

"You're welcome. Now go take your seats; we're starting in about three minutes."

Together we walk down the aisle of the sanctuary, and sit in our reserved seats. I sit on the end, with Patricia next to me, KT beside her with Alfie on her other side, while Willow is next to him, with Joy, Mara, and Jerome after that; we take up the entire row. Dad, Victor, and Trudy sit behind us, while the Rutter's sit in the front row on right hand side.

"All rise!" someone calls out.

Everyone stands up, and music begins to play. I look at Patricia, who (along with KT and Joy) has already started crying. I wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her close to me.

A Pastor is walking down the aisle, carrying a bible with him. Directly behind him are two other Pastors, followed by a group of people carrying Fabian's casket.

He's in there…Fabian's laying in that enclosed wooden casket, and he'll be there for all of eternity. I wipe a few tears away from my eyes; I have to stay strong.

Out of the five men carrying the casket down the aisle, the only one I recognize is Charlie, Fabian's Brother-in-Law.

I glance at the Rutter's: Lauren is crying so hard she's shaking, Amelia is hugging her Dad, and crying into his shirt, while Mrs. Rutter and Katherine hold each other's hands as they cry together.

The group of guys set Fabian's casket down on a silver table at the front of the sanctuary. I hadn't noticed before, but beside his casket is a large portrait of him, surrounded by a bunch of flowers.

The music stops. "Everyone, please be seated." The pastor announces.

We all sit down. I take Patricia's hand, and squeeze it lightly.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of God, to celebrate, and remember the life of Fabian Bradley Rutter." The Pastor begins.

I look at Patricia. "His middle name was Bradley?" I whisper

She nods. "Mmm hmm."

Huh, I never knew that…

"Fabian was an intelligent, caring, brave young man. He was the type of person who was adored by every person around him, and will never be forgotten. I had the pleasure of knowing Fabian from the year he turned seven and on. I gave him his first communion, confirmed him, and above all, watched him grow into a wonderful young man. It is no lie that Fabian's life was cut way too short, but we can never predict when or why God will call the name of one of our loved ones. All we can do is remember, celebrate, and cherish Fabian's life, and revel in our memories of him. Now, if you all would open up the bibles underneath of you, we will begin the sermon."

I reach down, and pick up a bible. The pastor reads from it, and then makes comparisons on how the passages relate to Fabian's death. Honestly, it was boring.

"And now, I'm going to call two people up to the stands to say a few words on Fabian's behalf, and share some memories they have of him. First, is Lauren Rutter- Fabian's older sister."

I watch as Fabian's wavy blonde haired, tall, slightly pudgy but pretty sister makes her way to the front of the sanctuary. She's wearing a dress that looks a lot like KT's, the only difference is that Lauren's is black.

She walks up next to the pastor, and takes his ear-microphone from him. "Hi! As Pastor Luke said I'm Lauren Rutter, Fabian's big sister. First, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming today- it means a lot to my Family and I. I'm not going to lie, this past week has been extremely challenging for me, as well as everyone in my Family. Most people don't have close relationships with their siblings, especially with their younger brother, but Fabian and I were always tight. When we were little, he used to let Katherine and I dress him up as a girl. I never understood why he never fought us about it, because we did it purely to torcher him. But now that I'm older, I realize that he let us do it because he loved us, and wanted to see us happy."

Everyone laughs. I can see them doing that to him...

"I could stand up here and go on and on about countless memories I have with my baby brother, but there is one in particular that I want to share today. As many of you know, I'm five years older than Fabian. When he was 14 and I was 19, our parents sent us to this summer camp in the suburbs of Manchester; I was a counselor, and Fabes was just a camper. We went because a few of my friends were going, and three of Fabian's friends- Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, and Patricia Williamson, were as well."

I glance at Patricia, whose face is turning a light shade of red. Joy covered her mouth with her hands, and started laughing.

"Yeah, you guys know what's coming, don't you?" Lauren teases.

Patricia and Joy nod, and continue cracking up. The rest of us just sit there confused.

"At this camp, there was this one counselor named Kris. She had short brown hair, was obese, and had crooked teeth. There was this rumor going around about her…apparently…she had molested a young boy. I know, that's gross, but Fabian's friend Mick really wanted to find out if that was true. Mick was a somewhat disturbed individual, and since he moved to Australia, I'll never get to ask him why he wanted to find this out so much. Anyway, one day we were standing in line waiting to get lunch. This included me, my friend Heather, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy-"

I look at Patricia and Joy, whose tears of sadness from earlier have now turned into tears of laughter.

"As we were waiting in line, Kris was walking up behind us, to grab some food for herself and the other counselors. She ended up standing two feet behind Fabian. At the same time, Mick walks up to us, and jokingly smacks Fabian…on the butt."

The whole room starts laughing. This is really funny…

"And…Fabian turned around…to see who it was…and Kris…was the first thing he saw…"

Oh my god! This gets everyone laughing. This could be the funniest thing I've heard since Fabian's death!

"I wish…I could have gotten a picture of the look on his face, because it would have been the next big meme on the internet. For the rest of the time at camp, none of us could look her in the eye. Of course, this confirmed all of Mick's suspicions…about what he thought…"

I lean into Patricia's ear. "That's hilarious." I whisper to her.

She nods. "You should've been there- it was even funnier in person." She replies.

I turn my attention back to Lauren. "The reason I shared this memory with you all today…is because not many people got to see that side of Fabian: the funny, goofy, carefree side. Unfortunately, we'll never get to see that side of him again, so I wanted to make sure you all at least got a snippet of what you may or may not have missed. To wrap this up, Fabian was the best little brother I could have ever asked for. My family will never be complete without him; things will never be the same again. I love you Fabes." She chokes.

Tears begin to stream down her face. Everyone stands up and claps for her; she was so strong! I wouldn't have been able to say any of that without breaking down.

As Lauren walks back to her pew, Pastor Luke walks up to the front of the room.

"Thank You Lauren. And now for our second speaker, please welcome Alfie Lewis- one of Fabian's dearest friends."

I turn my head in Alfie's direction with surprise. He straightens his burgundy tie, and makes his way to where the Pastor is standing.

"Why on Earth would they choose Alfie to speak? You and KT were way closer to him…" Patricia whispers.

I shrug my shoulders. Yeah, Fabian and Alfie were friends, but I was his best friend…

Alfie clears his throat. "Um, hi. I'm Alfie…and I'm one of Fabian's best friends, or I was anyway…"

I throw my head into my hands. He's going to mess this up big time, I can feel it…

"A lot of people never would have guessed that Fabian and I were friends. He was always the smart one in our House, and I was always the dumb, goofy one…"

Willow fidgets awkwardly in her seat. I lean over to her. "Do you know where this is going?" I ask

She shakes her head. "I didn't even know he was going to be speaking." She whispers back.

I turn my attention back to Alfie. "…But I've known Fabian since I was in sixth grade. Before we were united at Anubis House when we were in eighth grade, we went to the same middle school. As a matter of fact, he lived a few streets down from me."

Huh, I didn't know that…

"So we rode the same bus to school every day. We didn't really know each other well at the beginning of our sixth year in school, until one day in September. I…I used to be bullied a lot by these other kids on our bus. They used to chase me home from our bus stop, and threaten to beat me up…"

Awe, really? How come I never knew any of this?!

"One day, the bullies went through with their threats; they beat me up about a half of a block away from my house, and called me a bunch of names. I'm not going to lie, it hurt; physically, and emotionally."

Willow starts crying loudly. Patricia rubs her arm for comfort; Fabian's death has made her a lot nicer.

"I was so sick of them harassing me, I decided that when I got home, that I was going to end it all. I didn't think about what I was going to do, but all I remember is that I wanted to die…"

A gasp goes through the crowd; nobody saw that coming. Willow puts her hand over her gaping mouth, and starts bawling uncontrollably.

"That was, until Fabian showed up. When he found me, I was hunched in a ball, trying not to cry. He ran over to me, and was instantly at my side…"

I look over at Mrs. Rutter, who is smiling proudly. But when I look down the row filled with my housemates, I see nothing but tears; even from Jerome.

"He comforted me. He told me that the bullies were just a bunch of jealous losers who liked to cause trouble. Being the prepared Fabian that he always was, he had a first aid kit with him in his backpack; he helped me clean my cuts and bruises…"

I feel tears welling in my own eyes now. This is so sad…

"After we sat on the sidewalk, and talked for a little bit, I eventually asked him to play on the swing sets in my backyard with me. He happily agreed, and we spent the rest of that night just chilling, and becoming friends…"

Alfie takes a deep breath, and then continues. "After all the years that we were friends, he never knew what I was thinking about doing on that day. I never got to tell him that he saved me, and that if he hadn't helped me, I may not even be here right now. The fact that I'll never get to tell him that…it kills me inside. He was one of my best friends…I miss him so much I can't even express it. During our years at Anubis House, we continued to grow closer and closer, and now, we're being ripped apart. It's not fair…it's just not fair…"

More and more tears roll down Alfie's cheeks. Pastor Luke goes over to him, and gives him a pat on the back, and then gestures for him to sit down. Everybody claps for him as he walks over to our pew.

As soon as he sits down, Willow pulls him into a hug. After she's released him, I stretch my arm over to pat his back.

"That was real brave, dude." I whisper.

He nods, and focuses his attention back to Pastor Luke.

"Before I let you all go today, I would like you to close your eyes, and think. I want you to think about the wonderful times you had with Fabian, and not dwell on his passing. I think it's clear that he wouldn't want us to be sad; he would want us to celebrate his life, and move on. On behalf of the Rutter family, I would like to thank you all for being here today, and remember, that Fabian will always be with us in our hearts."

With that being said, the funeral ends. Everyone rises from their seats, and hugs one another. Naturally, Patricia lurches forward on to me tightly. I squeeze her shoulders, and nuzzle my head against her curly reddish-brown locks.

Eventually, we pull away, and she goes over to hug Alfie. I'm about to go see my Dad, when my phone suddenly buzzes in my pocket.

I pull it out, to see an incoming text from Nina. I quickly view it:

_Will you meet me in the organ pipe room upstairs? I'd like to talk to you before I leave._

I look around; if I make a break for it now, no one will notice that I'm gone.

I quietly rush out of the sanctuary, round the corner leading to the stairwell, and then start climbing the stairs.

I turn the corner on the left, and see a door with a sign taped to it: Organ Room it reads.

This is where Nina is. I take a deep breath; after Fabian spent weeks trying to recover from her sudden move from the house, and would have given anything to see her for one last time, I'm the one who gets to talk to her.

I push the door open slowly. In the room, are a large set of organ pipes next to a large glass window. Standing in front of that window, wearing a short, sleeveless, poofy black dress and heels, is Nina Martin.

I shut the door behind me. "Nina." I whisper.

She turns around and faces me. Her lips form into a small smile. "Eddie." She murmurs.

I smile, and walk over to her. She steps closer to me, and pulls me into a large embrace.

"How are you?" I ask her, after we pull away.

"I'm okay. I'm shaken and sad, but I'm not as much of a mess as I have been, I guess." She replies.

I nod. "Well that's good…"

She nods in return. "Yeah!"

We stand there in an awkward silence. We're both fidgeting around nervously, racking our brains for the right things to say.

"I've been talking to Amber on Facebook, she's helped keep me up to date on some things…" Nina begins.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I ask.

"Like, that you took over for me as the leader of Sibuna…" she whimpers.

She looks so sad, so heart broken. I know being leader meant a lot to her. "You know, it was Fabian who appointed me-"

"Amber told me that. She wanted it to be him, and if I had been there, I probably would've voted for him too. But you seem to have managed well…" she says, somewhat sarcastic.

I nod, offended by what she just said. "We were managing quite well until Fabian ended up with a bullet in his head. So really, you don't have to look at me like I don't know what I'm doing." I snap.

Nina takes a step back. "I'm not picking on you, Eddie. I know you've been doing the best you can, and I know that you've been doing well. Fabian wouldn't have picked you to lead them for no reason, so I have faith in you. I always have, and I always will."

I scoff, knowing that she's lying. "If you really have faith in me, then why didn't you come back? Why did you want me to lie and cover for you-"

"You know the answer to that, Eddie. It's too dangerous for us to be together-"

"Too dangerous? Nina, Fabian's dead now because of another mystery! Do you not get that? All he wanted was for you to stay and be here, but you weren't. Nina, please just come back! Everybody wants you too!" I yell.

Nina sighs. "Eddie, I would love to come back. I would love to go downstairs with you, and see everyone from the house. But I can't. It'll be too hard. Fabian won't be there, and right now, I don't think I can handle seeing everyone…"

Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door. "Alright. I get that. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I whisper.

She nods. "It's alright, I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I'm sure you're an excellent leader, Eddie. I want you to keep leading them until there's no more mystery left in that House. Protect them, and be there for them, the way I never was. I trust you, Eddie."

"I will. Cross my heart and hope to die." I respond.

Then, the door to the organ room opens. Pastor Luke is standing in the entrance way.

"Hey! You can't be up here!" He screams.

Without looking at me, Nina bolts out of the room, leaving me behind.

Then she's gone; I have a feeling that'll be the last time I'll ever hear from Nina Martin.

* * *

(Cory's P.O.V.)

I still can't believe the plan worked!

As soon as Fabian died, Aunt Regina and Aunt Reagan were there with him to watch everyone at Anubis freak out, which also kept security distracted. Then I broke out of the Psych Ward; I'm free!

However I'll probably have to spend the rest of my life in hiding, but Uncle Raymond will too, so I guess it's not that big of a deal…

I enter my Aunt's house in the suburbs of London. Her house is so nice; it's made of wood and glass, and sits in the middle of a giant wood. It's the ultimate place to hide out and escape.

I waltz through the front door. "I'm home!" I yell

To be extra safe, I've been staying with my mom's old friend Vera to make sure I arrived back at Aunt Reg's safely. This is the first time I've been here since my escape.

Aunt Reagan comes running from the kitchen to me."Oh honey!" she chimes.

She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "I knew that taking care of that Rutter boy would get you out!" she exclaims

I nod. "Yeah, it did. And the best part is that you let him die. Mom's death was avenged!" I cheer

Aunt Reagan stares at me uncomfortably. "Um…about that…I need you to come into the basement with me." She says.

She grabs me by the arm, and starts pulling me towards the stairs that will lead us to the basement.

"Aunt Reagan, what's going on?" I question.

We stomp down the stairs. "Honey, look. We couldn't tell you the entire plan before, because it would have been too much of a risk for us getting caught if you knew." She explains.

I stare at her in confusion, as we navigate to the back of the basement. Soon enough, Uncle Raymond and Aunt Regina are in view. I smile at them.

But when they step aside. The image displayed before me causes shock to surge through my body.

There's a bed.

With an IV drip and an EKG machine.

Laying on that bed, attached to the drip and EKG, is none other than Fabian Rutter.

And his heart is beating.


	13. Chapter 12- The Plan

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! It's extremely rare (I think this is the first time ever, actually) that I've updated a story one day after my last update. This is for a few reasons: I love you guys so much and I wanted to give you something as soon as I could, and I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while.

This week is my last week of school before spring break. I have 3 tests, 1 quiz, and 1 essay to complete and study for during this upcoming time. On top of all that, I have to balance taking care of my dad (he just had a major operation) and after school sports practice (I play lacrosse!). As you can see, my writing time will be limited.

Then, I'm leaving to go visit my Aunt in another state for my entire week of spring break. I'm not a hundred percent sure how much time I'll get to write while I'm away, but I have a feeling it won't be much.

So I wanted to give you something before I go. This chapter is short, but I promise that it will get you excited. Just please be patient with me; I'll try to update as soon as I can! I love writing for you guys so much, I think about it all the time! So for now, enjoy this mini chapter! Bye for now, Sibuna!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I THINK I'VE SAID THAT A MILLION TIMES NOW, BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE.

* * *

(Cory's P.O.V.)

I stare at him in shock. Fabian's _alive!?_ There's no way! I pointed that damn gun at him, and shot a bullet straight through his brain! How could he have survived that?!

"I-I don't understand." I stammer.

Aunt Regina sighs. "Look Cor, when Uncle Raymond tried to poison him and the other former sinners a few weeks ago, he mixed up the poison with a healing medicine. We didn't figure that out until recently when we were trying to come up with ways to save Fabian. That, is why none of them died, but your mom did." She explains.

I shoot a cold gaze at my Uncle. He was supposed to kill those fucking idiots, but instead he saved them?!

"We used it on Fabian after he died to revive him. He was only dead for seven minutes. Pretty revolutionary, huh?" Aunt Reagan chirps.

"Why did you need Fabian alive? I killed him for a reason!" I shout

"We needed him alive because we feel that he's our best shot at getting the elixir. See if you had shot anyone else, the Osirian even, we wouldn't have cared if any of them had died. But since you shot Fabian, it gave us benefits and disadvantages. The benefits are that when he wakes up, he'll be smart enough to help us get the Elixir; I heard he's a giant nerd. The disadvantages, however, is with his intelligence, he could trick us and keep the Elixir from ever reaching our hands. If he tried to pull a stunt like that, it wouldn't be surprising." Aunt Reagan says.

"So if what we had wasn't poison, but a healing medicine, then why do we need the Elixir? I thought that's what it was initially for? I question

"The purpose of the Elixir is to gain Immortality, it generally has no power to heal." Uncle Raymond replies.

"But how is he going to help us get the Elixir?" I ask

"In a little over a month, Fabian will awaken from his Coma. It will take him a few weeks after that to heal and gain all of his brain power, intelligence, and motor skills back. We're expecting him to reach full recovery in approximately three months. When that time comes, we'll disguise him well, and send him back to Anubis House as a new student. Then, with all the mysteries he has under his belt, he'll track down the Elixir." Uncle Raymond theorizes.

I cock an eyebrow. "What makes you think that as soon as he goes back, he won't go running to Eddie and or KT and tell them what's going on?"

"If Fabian does everything we tell him to, and brings us the Elixir, we'll free him and tell the world he's alive. If he tries to do anything different, we'll kill everyone apart of his little gang, and make him watch. Then, we'll torture him for the rest of his life. He knows we're not afraid to kill anyone, so he'll believe us." Aunt Regina adds.

Wow, this is all so crazy! I can't believe everything I'm hearing…

"So when I shot Fabian, I was really doing you all a service?" I question.

Aunt Reagan nods. "We had almost given up all hope on getting the elixir after Uncle Rufus's passing. But when you angrily open-fired at those five Anubians, it opened up a perfect opportunity to give us one final shot."

I can't help but smirk; I had no idea kidnapping and trying to kill them would lead to this. "So what do we do now?" I ask

"For now, all we can do is wait. Fabian won't even be awake for another month or so. We just have to take care of him until he's reached full recovery." Says Aunt Regina.

Great! I get to stay here and nurse that fucking bastard who played a role in killing my mom! Oh this is not going to be fun….


End file.
